Douce Amoure
by Toni America
Summary: After a nasty spat with her boyfriend, Serena Tsukino decides to have a night out on the town. Only, thing's don't go exactly as planned as she finds herself in the care of the infuriatingly aloof Dimande Black. Can Serena warm the Black heir's icy heart or is the Black family's history doom to repeat itself for the young man? AU. Diamond/Serena, Emerald/Sapphire. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First up, I love the idea of Diamond/Serena- hopefully this fic gives a new twist on the couple in an AU type of way. Next, it is AU so they're regular people. Finally, I'm not that big a fan of Darien so if you can't stand Serena being with anyone but him- this isn't for you.

**Oh Yeah! I also use both the character's English and Manga/Anime names. Think of them as nicknames and middle names if you'd like, but know I am talking about the same people if it comes up.**

**Pairings: **Diamond/Serena, Emerald/Sapphire,

**Ages:** All the characters are between 19-24 unless stated otherwise.

_B_R_E_A_K

* * *

"Here's your stop, Miss."

Serena Tsukino smiled weakly as she opened the small clutch she had wrapped in her in grip. Reaching inside and pulling out more than enough to cover her ride, she handed the driver the bills as she slowly got out of the car.

"Thanks," He nodded appreciative of the large tip she had gifted him.

Wide baby blues drifted over to the mouth of the lounge she waited across the street from. Women were enticingly dressed hanging on the arms of men even more conceited than them. This was the place Mina had mentioned to her whenever she stopped in to visit. It would be perfect for what she planned to do. She could tell by the energy in the air and the bodies swaying that this was the nightclub Bijoux Noir.

Maybe she should-

"He sure is lucky…" interrupted the voice of the taxi-driver as he gave her one last look over.

The strapless sheath dress fit her body like a glove, stopping mid-thigh. The pleated neckline drew subtle attention to her bust as the azure colored fabric shone brilliantly against the soft apricot tint of her skin. Standing tall in four inch midnight blue Malano pumps, diamond accessories completed the look with their brilliant depth, and white gold molds. Her golden mane was piled elaborately atop her head as curled tresses tumbled loosely down her back.

She blinked stammering out a 'thank-you' just as he pulled off leaving her alone on the curb. The Bijoux Noir twinkled beckoningly at the unsure woman.

She stood dressed to the nines and ready to make an impression- only she really wasn't. The cool night air chilled her skin and her attitude.

Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought in response to the lustful gazes that were directed her way by the stragglers on her side of the street. Why was she here again? She should go spend the night at Lita's place and sleep her anger off. That's what this was, right? Righteous indignation? Sighing at her foolish intentions and embarrassing efforts, she opened her clutch with the intent to call the mothering brunette. But before she could begin her search she felt the vibration of her phone saving her the effort. Checking the insistent sleek gadget, she frowned at the message the screen read:

**Don't do anything stupid**

Correction: **Justified**,righteous indignation.

She remembered now- her fiancé was a controlling jerk everyone thought she should be falling over herself in joy for.

"_He's so handsome," her friends had swooned at the dark haired man she'd introduced them to, "and intelligent!" _

"_Oh Usagi, look at his eyes! Aren't they the warmest shade of brown? And to think that he's rich!"_

"_You're so lucky Serena. I'd do anything to be with a man like that."_

"_Lucky, lucky girl."_

"Lucky," she muttered with delicate brows furrowed in bitter resentment.

"_You should be so lucky that I'd glance at someone as dull and ambitionless as you!"_

_She remembered sitting there in their - his - foyer, clenching her fork as his normally calm voice bared down upon her in anger "You may have a pretty face, love, but that's about as far as the interest goes! Sometimes I'm not sure if anyone's home."_

She hadn't meant to anger him, she had simply asked why he always stumbled into bed so late. She'd just moved in a little over a month ago and, she hardly saw her dashing fiancé. If the late nights, foreign lipstick stains and silky panties she'd found in his murcielago hadn't been answer enough, his latest outburst had solidified her suspicions.

Darien had been cheating on her and she was the one who was supposed be counting her lucky stars that such a man had shown interest in her.

Screw that. Serena Tsukino was tired of being told what to do and tonight she'd do exactly as she pleased. Squaring her shoulders as she held her head high, the blonde beauty made her way across the strip with a confidence forged from her anger.

Lucky her ass.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Dimande Black was a man of simple pleasures. Despite the fact that his family's name was known for its status and prosperity, the young heir did not require much to suit his pleasure. The Bijoux Noir was an investment his father had made years ago in the Tokyo city. It had been a smart move on his part, as the lounge/club was one of the city's hottest spots.

The young man sat at the bar with a group of associates as tonight would be the last weekend he'd be in this part of the world for a long time. His father thought it would make him a better businessman if he were to tour the world for a year or two. Smirking bitterly into his drink, he pretended to care about one of his associate's stories as the other two men burst into laughter.

"Well Dimande," came the voice of the man sitting furthest from him. "Good luck with your traveling." The group of three held up their glasses in a toast. "Yeah! Not all of us get the pleasure of fucking around for a year before we're expected to be billionaires and fuck around some more."

Rolling his dusky hues at the tipsy man's statement, the reserved heir held up his wine glass in false camaraderie. "Salud."

He paid no attention to the lustful glances the women threw his way nor the displays on the dance floor that were meant to entice. His associates found the whole thing amusing. Especially when a silky voice sang breathily in his ear.

Turning to face the ash blonde girl behind him, he adopted a bored look on his face.

"S'cuse me," She drawled charmingly in French, "But how's about a dance?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked in the same language.

Emerald Broussard grinned draping her arms around his neck, "Cousin, you don't look happy to see me."

Dimande rested his hands on her hips as he tilted his head with a smirk. "Because you always bring trouble," he returned. "Where's Sapphire?"

"He refuses to come out as always," she pouted hiding her dejection. "But-"

It was in that moment that a blonde vision wrapped in the deepest shade of azure walked past, taking his indigo colored orbs with her.

Emerald groaned at his distracted gaze until she caught sight of the blonde woman who passed by with a determined sway of hips to take a seat on the other side of the bar.

This could prove interesting, she thought with a glance to her indifferent cousin.

"You're not listening…"

"I don't really need to."

Emerald made a face.

"He'll come around… He always does." The blonde was thoughtful as she took in his words and the time to study the blonde who caught his attention.

"She's lovely…" She commented admiring the designer ensemble which showcased the cornflower blonde's beauty. There was a refined quality to the woman's style that many of the patrons in the Bijoux Noir were lacking. This girl had come to make a statement, and judging by the sharks lurking about, she'd done exactly that. She had the look of a queen, but the countenance of a narcissus.

Interesting.

"You'd best make a move, Cousin. I'm afraid the sleaze may get to her first." Her hands ghosted over his chest smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of his vest.

He snorted giving her his undivided attention once again.

"I'd rather enjoy this 'celebration' with you," he insisted still in French, squeezing her hips affectionately. Emerald rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. She adored her cousin, but he was a master of indifference.

"Diamond, dear, there's a beautiful woman in front of you, you should make it count," she whispered loud enough in English for the men beside them to misattribute her statement to herself.

"Dance with her," they encouraged laughing at what they jokingly called the stick up his butt and his indifference to women. Reproaching her dirty tactics, he shook his head with practiced patience.

'Leave it to Em to cause a scene,' he thought wryly.

Hazel eyes regarded the other three bodies to the left of her cousin. She raised a finely arched brow in silent question. "If you wouldn't mind," he said in English prompting her to do the same.

She pressed a playful kiss to his mouth. "Anything for you, Diamond," she grinned with a twinkle in hazel eyes.

Flipping her pale blonde ponytail over her shoulders she set her sights on the three men who'd looked on in amusement and silent envy.

"Soooo, who else wants to dance with me and company," she teased, playing up her French accent. Not waiting for a reply, Emerald sauntered onto the dance floor where she reunited with her three friends.

She addressed her clique nodding in the direction of the three trailing dance partners, "Let's make sure these boys have a good time." She'd caught the cornflower blonde staring and sent her a playful wink.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Serena's first thoughts about the privately owned lounge was that it was very upscale and chic.

Faking it most of the way to the bar, she couldn't help but glance at the shock of white hair to her left. She could tell by the look of his clothing that he came from money. He wore dark navy slacks and a matching vest. His dress shirt was the color of the palest blue that only the navy of his other pieces were able to subtly draw out.

The bar she sat at jutted out a bit, allowing her to sit across from the three men and couple she'd passed to get to her side. Couples, groups and singles danced to the pulsing music which had earlier beckoned her. Despite the large crowd, there still was sufficient space to move about without feeling too cramped.

Baby blues locked with his dark depths of indigo. They were mesmerizing, slowly stealing her away until she found herself floundering. Blinking, she turned away breaking away from his hold. She noted that he did the same and went back to focusing on his companion.

Trying not to make a show of staring, she found herself casually studying the ashen blonde whose arms were loosely locked around his neck.

Serena felt her heart plunge. She was gorgeous.

The quarter sleeved dress, was made up of bronze sequins. The sparkling fabric stopped just above the knees, attractively clinging to the blonde's curvy figure. Her pale ash blonde hair was pulled tightly away from her face in a low ponytail. The hairstyle had a 1950s glam appeal as the bang was a winding pin up curl that rested just above the corner of her right eye. With bronze heels, the woman's accessories were to a minimal as she only wore an amber jeweled bracelet and matching ring.

She could tell by the posture and the twinkle in hazel eyes that the girl had a mischievous spirit.

For a second, Serena was envious wishing she had that kind of spirit and charm. Maybe Darien would appreciate her more if she were more lively. When she'd tuned back in from her musings, the paler blonde was on the dance floor. She watched as the other moved shaking her hips like she owned the place.

Her eyes widened when the hazel-eyed girl caught her stare, smirking and winking in return.

She could feel her face heating up as she immediately called upon the bartender to buy a drink.

The bartender tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Disaranonno on the rocks, please," she requested over the music.

Seconds later a drink was in front of her.

She felt a giddy rush of something flood her veins as she took a big gulp of her drink, finishing it. Forcing her wired thoughts away from the gorgeous couple, she instead smiled at her own predicament. She was in one of Tokyo's most exclusive nightclubs with no Darien to direct her every action. She could feel her skin flush from a mix of alcohol and excitement.

Sitting her drink down, she wiped her sweaty palms on her dress as she took a deep breath vainly trying to cool her flustered nerves.

'You're in a bar Tsukino, so order a drink,' she instructed herself. 'Just signal the barkeep, don't glance at he-I-will-not-think-of's way and order another drink.' Just as she was about to request something, a confident brunette took a seat and began to chat her up.

"Is there a reason a lady such as yourself is sitting alone?" He smiled flashing a mouth of pearly whites.

Surprised at his interest, she responded almost shyly.

"C-can't a girl enjoy a drink alone?"

"Not if she's as pretty as you," he replied smoothly to which she smiled.

He was cute. Not gorgeous as he-who-she-would-think-of-but-was-thinking-of, but still soft on the eyes.

"My name's Jacob."

"Serena." The two shook hands.

"May I?" He asked motioning at her empty glass.

"A scotch, please," at this Jacob gave her a look.

"That's a bit hard for someone like you don't you think?"

She opened her mouth to ask for something else feeling embarrassed until her thoughts wandered to similar things. Serena frowned as her cheeks heated. How many times had Darien hinted that something she did was displeasing?

"_That's a little risqué, don't you think? Why not wear the silver one."_

Was she being immature about this? Maybe this was a bad way to spend the evening….

"_You're too old to be playing with paint, don't you think?"_

"_Baby, imagine what my parents would think if they knew you hung out in places like that with people like those…"_

Or maybe it was the perfect way to do what she wanted.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds, I was just concerned." He apologized in response to her changing expression.

Schooling her face, Serena looked up into pale green eyes and responded with a calm she didn't know she possessed.

"I have a mother back home whose job it is to be concerned, so forgive me if I choose to ignore yours."

Tossing her hair haughtily, she promptly rebuffed him by placing an order for her drink. "A scotch, please," she called out innocently to the bartender. A drink slid in front of her seconds later.

She could feel her heart slam against her ribcage as she felt his eyes glaring at her. 'Why wasn't he leaving?' She thought reaching for her glass.

"That was a little rude," he said playfully though his eyes communicated something less than playful.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" She asked with feigned civility.

Bristling under her dismissive behavior, the brunette gave a glare before angrily pushing off the bar leaving her to her solitude.

Smiling into the glass before downing the amber liquid, she breathed into the burn that felt a lot like the breaking of bonds. It felt good asserting herself. It was wonderful, and so she giggled as her body began to respond to the relaxing lull of the top shelf amber.

"Barkeep! Another scotch, please!"

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

The white haired prince watched the scene unfold with mild curiousness. Frowning at the uncertainty that painted her expression, he noticed the tenseness of her body as the darker haired male 'smoothly' chatted her up. His brow furrowed as an odd wave of disappointment washed over him.

Why should he care who she talks to and how obviously uncomfortable she looked. It had nothing to do with him, and he'd make sure it stayed that way.

Rolling his eyes at the pathetic attempt going on across from him, he instead forced his gaze to drift across the dance floor to where Emerald was throwing him odd looks and glares. He gave her a bored look which later melted into a frown as she politely excused herself from her group and made her way towards him

"Why look when you can touch?"

"What an unladylike thing to say…" he drawled taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you implying something, Cousin?" She inquired playfully snagging his drink and drinking the rest.

Diamond frowned at her antics, signaling the barkeep.

"It's not like you don't want to… I can see it in those jewels you call eyes." Her cousin was on the opposite spectrum of expressive. But the longer you were around him the easier it was to pick up on things.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He huffed taking a hand through his hair. The bartender addressed him respectfully.

"Mr. Black?"

"Another, please George."

The bartender nodded.

"And whatever the lady in blue is drinking, give her another!" Emerald said in a tone that wasn't a request. George stared at her oddly. "Tell her Mr. Black sent it." He looked to Diamond for permission.

"Will you leave if I do?" His tone betrayed his annoyance with her.

"I would but there's no one here to keep me company," She pouted innocently. "If only Sapphire were here…" She trailed playing with her ponytail.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded at George's amused expression and then pulled out his phone.

Two minutes later, Emerald was hugging him tightly.

"Oh Diamond! Thank you!" Smiling as George refueled his drink, she kissed her cousin and made to leave. "George, don't forget to refill Madame's drink," she said over her shoulder as she strode off to make good on her word.

Sighing, he looked up just in time to see the other blonde receiving her drink. Her baby blues widened in surprise before locking with his.

He gave a nod of acknowledgement as a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It was a predatory grin that made her flush as she dropped his gaze. Chuckling to himself, he took another sip of his drink and turned in his seat- his brother would be there soon.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Serena stumbled out the bar feeling dizzy. The last hour had been filled with liquor and conversation from different men with the same intentions of trying to bed her. She smirked as she leaned against the wall to steady herself. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so in charge of herself or so tipsy for that matter.

There had been Brian, Adam, Christopher, Jackson and… and… who cares. She'd flirted with and denied every single one. But the dusky-eyed stranger hadn't even bothered to talk to her. Frowning as she swayed a bit, she thought over the whole thing. He'd simply sent her a drink and gave her a look that made her heart pound loudly in her ears. Her skin had heated up and for a moment she had forgotten about the anger that knotted itself inside her. He made her feel something she hadn't felt in a while. Too bad he was with that girl… Or more importantly, why was he sending her drinks with a girlfriend?

Ugh, cheater… Assholes wouldn't know a good thing if it were three feet in front of 'em. Why did men cheat? Why had Darien cheated?

Serena casually leaned against the wall hiding her teary eyes behind her hand. The realization of her fiancé's betrayal had finally begun to sink in. Bitter tears rolled down her pretty face as she tried to get a grip on herself.

Darien wasn't worth her tears or her hurt. But still there was both.

Swiping furiously at her leaking eyes, she turned on the wall as she gathered her composure and righted herself. She should've went to Lita's instead of revenge clubbing. Makoto was always ready with something sweet and delectable- something Serena definitely needed. Just as she was about to rummage through her clutch for her cell, a rough hand had seized her wrist and yanked her forward causing her to drop the matching purse.

"If it isn't the rude princess," came a familiar voice in sneer form.

Serena was spun around to face cruel green eyes.

Her eyes were full of shock until a flash of recognition shone in her eyes at the man holding her wrist rather tightly.

"What're you doing? Let me go!"

"Too good to remember my name?" He hissed maliciously, slightly slurring his words.

Realizing he was drunk, Serena could feel the iron talons of fear gripping her heart as she noticed no one was around. Lucky, indeed.

"Let me go!" She gritted out yanking fruitlessly on her arm trying to stop her thoughts from filling with the more unsavory outcomes of this encounter.

"Doesn't matter nyway… Gonna know my name todayy, bitch!" She panicked as he began dragging her towards a secluded alleyway.

"Jacob!" Her desperate brain supplied, "Jacob, stop!" She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled wildly against his grip. This could not be happening… How could the night turn out like this?

Just a while ago she was the center of everything, now she was being drug down an alleyway for something she didn't want to think about.

"Please! Please, don't do this Jacob!"

"Shut it!" He screamed whirling around to strike her in the face. Serena could taste the blood in her mouth as her head snapped back from the force of his blow. Faltering, she found herself stumbling before she was falling forward on the ground.

"Get up!" Jacob barked almost falling himself because of his grip on her wrist. Serena was seeing stars. Jacob opened his mouth again as he tried to yank her up.

"Get up!"

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Are we leaving?" a slightly more than tipsy Emerald whined holding tightly to the younger, raven-haired Black. The trio stood in the lobby of the club ready to retire for the night. Diamond watched the two with an amused expression on his face, especially his brother's reaction to having the slim blonde snug as rug in his arms. A faint blush stained fair skin as Sapphire's coal colored gaze burned almost longingly on his companion.

Much like his brother, Sapphire was tall with defined features. However, unlike his brother, the younger of the two was a bit more lean and on the boyish side of handsome. Both had the Black family's good looks and smoldering eyes.

Diamond snorted, "You can't even walk straight," he chided almost like a mother hen.

Emerald pouted as she tried to get her bearings pushing off Sapphire's lean body. Purring at the solid build beneath, she felt her face flush from something other than alcohol, not that anyone could tell. She tried to walk unassisted (not that she was complaining about the embrace she was in seconds ago.) Placing one foot in front of the other before stumbling, she felt the strong arms of the younger Black saving her from a painful stop on the floor.

"I could too if the ground would stop spinning."

"Exactly my point."

"Shut it!" She hiccupped in French to her cousin's disapproving glare.

"Are you alright?" Sapphire asked the ash blonde who looked put out due to her inebriated state. Looking up into his concerned gaze, Emerald couldn't suppress the soft giggle that was so unlike her usual laugh. The darker-haired man smiled softly before helping her right herself.

"I'm calling-"

"Wait!" Emerald screeched with wide eyes. Both men winced before staring at her oddly as her face scrunched in concentration.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered.

The two quieted before shaking heads.

"Em, I think it's time we got you home," Sapphire stated softly

The blonde groaned, "Fine."

The trio finally made it outside only to hear a woman's cry.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Stop it!" Serena cried, "I'm not going anywhere!"

She could see the flame in his eyes from her position on the concrete. Jacob still held tightly to her wrist yanking her up. She really should've went to Makoto's, but _que sera, sera_, as they say.

NO! Forget the Destiny bullshit.

Yanking back against his grip, her heels slipped allowing her the perfect momentum to secure a hard, diamond ring dressed fist to his crotch.

"FUUCCK!" Jacob wheezed immediately falling backwards cradling his 'kiwis' with his hands.

Even though she was free of his bruising grasp it didn't dawn on her to get the hell out of there as she was still shocked by what happened.

She didn't have to worry as another set of hands, cool and almost gentle, hauled her quickly to her feet.

'Oh God!' she thought wildly, 'not another one! I really must be dumb- I didn't even hear him coming…'

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

The sound of someone in trouble seemed to sober up Emerald as she was able to trail behind the boys as they raced around the corner. She gasped as a woman dressed in an azure colored sheath dress was thrust into her arms.

She managed to catch the person and stay on her feet as her comrades moved to deal with the man moaning murder on the ground. Shaking her head, she recognized the trembling mess in her arms as the cornflower blonde from the other side of the bar.

"C'mon," She soothed, pulling the girl away from the two brothers with similar looks of disgust. "Let's let them handle it now." She led her out of the alleyway so that they could wait out in front of the club for Diamond and Sapphire.

The blonde turned and sobbed in her arms as the events seemingly caught up with her. Emerald's expression went from concerned to sympathetic as her embrace tightened around her.

"There, there. You're safe now, blue. You're safe now… Did he… hurt you?"

She shook her head, to which Emerald sighed in relief.

"Is there someone you'd like to call?"

She saw the panic seconds before the cornflower blonde was begging.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Twenty minutes later Serena found herself in the back of a black limousine on the receiving end of Dimande Black's shrewd gaze. After the two bothers remerged from the alleyway with discussions about policeman and pressing charges, 'Em' as the darker haired one called her had informed them that calling someone for her was out of the question and that Serena didn't want to talk to the police.

"_She was almost __**raped **__Diamond! Not even you can be that cold."_

"_Emerald… I don't see how going home with a bunch of strangers is going to help her."_

"_Diamond…" she had stressed with wide hazel eyes, "Please."_

After a quiet debate between the ashen blonde and her boyfriend, Serena found herself alone with the stoically handsome man.

To say the ride was awkward was an understatement.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"What are you doing?" Sapphire hissed as the black limousine pulled away.

"Getting your brother laid…" Emerald replied with a smirk as the two began walking to the lot he parked his car.

"She's married, or did you not see that diamond ring on her finger?"

Emerald gave him a look as she matched his stride, "Diamonds may be a girl best friend's, but girls really do just wanna have fun. And your brother sums up both of those clichés nicely. So do him a favor and get out of his way."

"He's not going to sleep with her."

"Maybe, maybe not, but you didn't see the way he was looking at her."

"And you did?"

"Of course, someone's gotta look out for that cold excuse of a man."

"Ya know not everyone shares your casual attitude regarding sex." She stumbled a little shocked by the words and attitude. Sapphire looked away missing the brief hurt that flittered across her face.

She was still a virgin, but so what if Sapphire thought she was a slut, it's not like she was in love with him or anything.

"Why don't you stick to your little books and let me handle the social aspects of the situation," She said unkindly, "Blacks aren't known for their passion or **astuteness **with women."

"And Broussards are?"

Her eyes flashed, "Undoubtedly."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly wanting to break the silence.

"My family owns a townhouse about 30 minutes away."

"Oh."

"Next time you should be more mindful of what you're proposing... someone may actually _**succeed**_in taking you up on your offer."

Her fury at his words was instantaneous. "How dare you?" She hissed angrily glaring at him across the luxurious space of their seat. "You presumptuous little snot."

Dimande smirked at the fire that burned in her cerulean gaze. Such a lovely palette of emotion this one had. It irked him for reasons he didn't care to admit. Her countenance told tales of naiveté and injustice. Her chest rose and fell, almost heaving, as she continued her verbal onslaught angered by his judgment of her. "I don't need you or anyone else to tell me what to do! I am so sick and tired of everyone wanting to control me. If I wanna go out and fuck some stranger who are you tell me that I can't?!"

Mentally groaning, she quickly turned to look in the opposite direction as her face flushed in embarrassment. Of all the things to say... maybe she really was an idiot. Her heart slammed against her rib cage as she felt his eyes burning into her. Despite her righteous anger and irritation at the situation she still felt unbelievably nervous and regretful due to the careless words that exited her mouth and the fact that she was almost raped only a little while before.

Way to go Tsukino, you in no way sounded like a slut.

"Don't expect to be treated like an adult when you throw tantrums like a child. And I think the words you were looking for were 'thank you.'"

Her face still held a twinge of blush as she felt the shame settle in her. She threw blonde tresses over her shoulder as she turned to hold his appraising gaze with a glare of defiance.

Tilting his head slightly, the 'ice prince' studied her with a thoughtful expression about his features. She was a nice girl trying to come into her own- he couldn't fault her for that he supposed.

Amusement danced in his indigo gaze as he leaned forward until they were a breath a part.

Talk about nerves. It pleased him greatly to know that he made her so nervous.

"W-what? I'm not thanking you," she stammered wary of the beast that lay dormant beneath the snow.

She felt his fingertips dance across her clavicle leaving sparks in his wake. He let his eyes wander, first following the motion of his fingertips traveling across apricot colored skin before stilling on the curve of her neck.

Closing her eyes, Serena felt as if he had woven a spell over her. The closeness of him mixed with the gentle manner of his touch was as soothing as it was maddening. She wanted to fall into flame, but was weary of the fire.

His expression was bittersweet as his rich tone filled the space between them.

"You should. There's an innocence about you I'd hate to see squandered on something so trivial... and undeserving."

"My fiancé cheating is trivial?"

His spell had weakened as angry irises burned into his. She could feel her body trembling in response to his words and the feel of fingers buried in her hair. Was he getting closer?

"Do you love him?" was his soft reply to her heated words.

She fumbled, blinking as if such a question was surprising.

"I-I...Of-of course."

He lightly pulled her head back pressing his lips gently against her pulse. Her skin was sinfully soft.

Serena gasped at the coolness of his mouth moving against her fevered skin. It actually felt pretty nice.

"Convince me," he murmured as he gently feasted upon her neck till his mouth rested near her ear. Very nice really. She could feel her vision blurring as he pulled away from her leaving her feeling disappointed and relieved.

She loved Darien... didn't she?

She did... why else would she have stayed with him for so long... given up her love of art for something _more practical _(his words)... put up with the pitying looks people gave her because work _rode_him so hard...

Why was her relationship a giant sacrifice?

Diamond watched the conflicting emotions that played across her face as salty rivulets trickled from her baby blues. She truly was beautiful, even if in sadness.

"Why did you?" He asked as if sensing the nature of her thoughts.

"I-I don't know… ignorance maybe," came her pitiful voice devoid of the passion he'd come to associate with her. "Can we not talk about it," she asked curling into herself and the leather of the seats.

"Why did you come tonight?" he asked ignoring her request. If he had to disrupt his non-existent plans, then she had to talk. It couldn't possibly be because he was concerned- he was just curious or so he told himself.

"I don't-"

"Tell me," came his firm voice.

Serena found herself lost in indigo colored pools. "I guess I… wanted to be myself again," was her reply. He raised a light colored brow. Serena huffed. "To do what I wanted, how and when I wanted. Obviously it didn't turn out that well." He regarded her almost sympathetically. "God I'm so stupid," she laughed derisively holding herself with one arm while hiding her face with the other.

Frowning, Diamond realized he preferred her spitting angry to this pitiful state of existence. He did something out of character as if he weren't already acting out of character.

"No man should ever force himself on a woman." Serena stared at him surprised by his statement. "Even if she is flaunting all of her assets."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Serena's first thought of the home she currently walked through was classic. With high ceilings and roman inspired architecture, the Black's family Tokyo residence felt like a dream. Warm lighting and crème colored walls and accents softened the more severe timeless pieces of the room. Her heels clicked nervously across hardwood floors as she studied her surroundings.

Such an odd townhome the artist in her thought pleasantly- like a traveling man's abode.

"My father had it renovated," his voice floated from behind as he watched her study the room with interest. "He's a bit of an old spirit. It's been a while since he was here."

Startled by the rich tones of his voice, she didn't have to turn as he was suddenly right beside her. Lightly taking her wrist as he guided her to the stairwell on the opposite side of the room.

Serena found herself passing various photographs that lined the walls. The light-haired man moved too fast for her to take the time to study any of them. He pulled her into a room just as he flipped on the switch.

"You can sleep here," he said motioning to the elegant dressed guest room. "The bathroom is through there." Serena nodded thankfully as he took his exit.

When she'd returned wrapped in a robe from her shower, she found an oversized button up on her bed. Fingering the soft material she bitterly wondered whose bed her fiancé was sleeping in.

Was is it the tall classical looking brunette who worked as his secretary? Or maybe it was his lawyer, the striking Eva whose voice sounded like liquid amber. Oblivious to the hot tears flowing down her face, she didn't realize she was crying until graceful fingers gently wiped her tears away cradling her face.

"Serenity?"

Hurt filled eyes locked on indigo orbs of concern. He was seated in front of her on his knees still in his slacks and dress shirt. She laughed humorlessly as she finally recognized genuine concern. But before she could speak, she felt his mouth cover hers in a soft coupling of lips.

The kiss sent tingles down her spine as she felt his tongue slowly sweep across her bottom lip. Parting her lips as the kiss deepened, she felt his hands slide down her neck and onto her shoulders softly caressing her skin.

The Black heir didn't know what possessed him to kiss her, but the hurt on her face was so acute. What started as an innocent kiss of comfort was quickly gaining speed as he found things stirring inside of him that said more than he cared to admit.

Serena forgot the garment she had in her clutches as she grasped his wrist following his arm until she had locked her own arms around his neck falling forward into his embrace. Breaking away from his mouth, she couldn't believe how heated things had gotten.

The two stood together feeling both confused and excited about the kiss they'd shared. Darien _never_ kissed her that way. His kisses were always rough and branding, not that she'd ever minded, but there was a gentleness in Diamond that contrasted greatly with his glacial demeanor.

Oddly enough, the blue-eyed girl found herself smiling. He looked so uncomfortable.

"Thank-you," she said after a while, "Despite your arrogance and tactlessness, you're surprisingly kind."

Diamond rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "Good night, Serenity." At least she wasn't crying anymore.

_B_R_E_A_K

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo... What do you think so far? Review plzzz and thanx for your readership!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the encouragement! I honestly don't know why this couple is so underrated, but I really want to do it justice. Any criticisms or comments you have will not fall on deaf ears, so defintely feel free to leave your thoughts in a review or pm. Anywho, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!**

* * *

To say Serena slept peacefully would have been a stretch. Given the circumstances, she slept about as well as she could. Waking up to the smell of coffee, pancakes, bacon and eggs, the blonde moaned at the thought of breakfast.

Marie, their housekeeper, made the best pancakes in Tokyo. She wanted to sing at the woman's psychic abilities. After the horribleness that was last night, Marie's pancakes and fresh coffee seemed like a good start to the day.

However, upon opening her eyes Serena realized that this was **not** the case. The previous night's events hit her like a semi, headache and nausea included. She realized she was still in the guest room of the Black's townhome. She groaned as she sat up squinting her eyes at the light flooding the room. Blindly groping about the bedside drawer, she searched for her clutch and frowned when she realized she had no idea where it was. Flopping back down, she realized she'd have to get up and ask about her purse and a phone to contact someone to pick her up.

Dragging herself out of bed, her stomach lurched as the room tilted dangerously. Losing her balance, she yelped as she crashed into the floor. She could hear an imaginary Mina laughing at her klutziness.

"Laugh at the coordinately-challenged," She griped at the figment.

"I'm sorry," Emerald hiccupped causing the other blonde to scramble in embarrassment. Noting her state of dress, Emerald raised a brow at the large button up that swallowed the other's form.

"Oh! I didn't realize… You sounded like a friend of mine."

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Emerald asked carefully looking about the room.

Serena jumped up, blanching at the sudden movement. "Don't be silly," she laughed nervously regretting the quick movement. "Is something the matter?"

Emerald laughed again, "No, Diamond sent me to tell you that breakfast was ready if you were interested."

Diamond. Serena didn't know what to make of the handsome man. One minute he was cold and condescending, the next he was gentle and kind. She thought back on the gentleness he'd shown her last night and paled. Diamond was **Emerald's** boyfriend and she had kissed him… And enjoyed it!

Concern filled hazel eyes as Emerald stepped into the room making her way to the cornflower blonde. Mistaking her paleness for sickness, she placed a hand against the blonde's forehead. "You too, huh? We normally don't eat this late, but everyone, excluding Diamond and Sapphire, were under the weather from last night's festivities." She laughed at her own joke. "There's some aspirin in the medicine cabinet along with some pepto. Trust me… you'll be feeling better before you know it."

"Are you and Diamond together?" Serena asked nervously after the other removed her hand. Her baby blues were wide with distress. She felt like such a hypocrite… worse even since the other had been so patient and helpful towards her.

Emerald tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as her mind processed the anxious energy. "Did you two sleep together?" She exploded with wide hazel eyes.

"No! No! It was just a kiss! I swear, it wasn't-" Serena stopped trying to explain the situation when she realized the other was somewhere else with a smile of celebration on her face. "Emerald?" she voiced carefully.

"He kissed you?" Emerald sounded dazed with delight.

"I kissed your boyfriend and you're… glad?"

"What?! Diamond is not my boyfriend… But **this**- this is golden!" The older girl was a rush of words and excitement. "Go get cleaned up and come down for breakfast."

"Wait- I have nothing to wear." Serena was beyond confused.

"Just put his shirt back on! Everything you'll need is in the bathroom. Remember- aspirin and pepto! Our housekeeper, Sienna makes the best blueberries pancakes you'll ever taste!" After her flurry of words, Emerald was gone.

Rushing back downstairs to the dining room, Emerald stopped at the door so as to not appear overexcited. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her excitement before strolling in and taking her seat across from Sapphire. Sapphire was seated next to Diamond who sat at the head of the table.

Wishing a good morning to the others, she was ready to tease the stoic man into oblivion but was interrupted by the arrival of breakfast. Smiling warmly at a dark-haired woman with olive complexioned skin, Emerald watched as the older woman whisked around the table with a tray full of pancakes sitting them in front of the three.

"Sienna Maretti…" she moaned as the aroma of their meal drifted to her nose, "Why do you insist on tempting me with such decadence?" The older woman with soft eyes laughed at her charge.

"Ms. Emmy, you're skinny enough as is. A couple of these will give you curves that'll make all the boys sing." Sapphire chuckled as Diamond rolled his eyes. Sienna had been on their family's payroll for years. When their time in Tokyo was up she'd be with them on the flight back to Europe.

"Speaking of curves, tell your granddaughter I'm almost finished with her gown," Emerald informed thinking of the red dress she'd spent the past two weeks working on. Sienna's granddaughter Elisabeth had a curvy figure that put most supermodels to shame. It was no secret to anyone in the room how ambitious the ashen blonde was when it came to designing clothes. When Sienna casually mentioned Elisabeth needing to go dress shopping for a formal two weeks ago, Emerald had been all over it.

Despite his belief in Emerald's talent and his respect for her work ethic, Diamond's mind was on other things. "Did you happen to grab the paper on your way in?" The elder of the three asked eager to usher in a casual morning.

"Yes, Mr. Black," Sienna reached into her apron pocket producing a copy of Wallstreet for Diamond and a thick envelope for Sapphire. "Stocks and business for you, and an acceptance letter for you…"

"Seriously?" All eyes landed on a stunned Sapphire.

"It's illegal to open someone else's mail…" Sienna prompted watching the man with coal colored eyes stare wistfully at the package in his hand.

"Open it!" Emerald encouraged. Even Diamond looked on expectantly.

Sapphire stared at the package with its John Hopkins insignia. "I don't know…." He trailed placing it down as if it were jinxed.

"Just open it- They wouldn't send you something this big to reject you," Dimande reasoned opening his own parcel.

"But… what if I didn't get in?"

"For heaven sakes!" Emerald griped snatching up the package.

"Hey!"

Watching as she ripped open the file, Sapphire was too nervous to be angry at her intrusion. Hazel eyes skimmed over the paper intently. "Dear Mr. Black, this is an official letter from blah blah blah. Yes, yes, yes…" She stood as her eyes brightened, "after reviewing your application it brings us **great pleasure to inform you of your acceptance to our medical program!"**

Sienna beamed proudly at the dazed man young man across from her. "Congratulations!"

"Oh Sapphire! We have to celebrate! This is amazing- No surprise- but still amazing! You're going to America!"

Diamond smirked at the blush his brother displayed.

"Thanks," the younger black murmured eyes on the ashen blonde across from him.

Diamond peaked over the top of his paper to congratulate him as well. "Congrats brother, Mother would be proud," indigo eyes were alit with pride and sincerity.

Sapphire gave a timid smile not used to such attention from everyone at one time, "Yeah?"

Emerald leaned over and held out the letter willing him to see for himself, "Auntie Ana would sing her praises!" She laughed in agreement as the younger boy took the paper to read over it.

It was at that moment Serena hesitantly padded into the dining room.

The fairer haired Black just happened to look up when he caught sight of her in nothing but his shirt. Feeling completely unprepared, he was shocked at the sight of her. The shirt stopped a little before midway her thighs showing off long shapely legs. Her damp wavy hair draped over her shoulders as her baby blues hinted at her uncertainty. She looked like a princess with all the light shining through the windows hitting her just right.

Sapphire looked from his brother's stunned expression to the cause of his distraction. Blinking, he could feel his face flush as he quickly diverted his eyes out of respect. Maybe Emerald had been onto something… However, he refused to meddle in his brother's affairs. Speaking of Emerald, he could hear her snicker from across the table as Sienna rushed forward to lead the girl into the room.

"You must be Serena," the older woman smiled remembering the guest Dimande had mentioned earlier. "Come sit… we've barely started." Serena smiled gratefully as Sienna ushered her forward and seated her beside Emerald.

Sapphire palmed his face at the smug look he knew Emerald was displaying. "Serena!" She said jovially, "So glad you could join us. Isn't that right, Cousin?" She directed at older man.

Annoyed at younger's meddling, Diamond somehow managed to keep what little composure he had left. Why should he care what the others thought? He couldn't help that she looked amazing fresh out the shower with just his shirt on. He was only human after all. With that in mind he allowed a smirk to stretch itself across his face as he finally addressed her. "I trust you slept well," he said.

Serena blushed as she thought on their conversation from the previous night, "I did thank you."

"I'm going to grab the rest of the meal and tableware." Sienna announced excusing herself from her charges.

"We'll help you, Sienna," Emerald said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "C'mon Sapphire." The darker-haired boy looked ready to protest, but a hard kick to the shin changed that.

"Christ!" Serena stared at him strangely at which he reddened embarrassedly. "I'm sooo ready to help!" he nervously replied with a chuckle. Tabling his letter, he quickly excused himself following the other two into in the kitchen with the intention of reining in the other's meddling.

Serena looked embarrassed as she felt like an outsider, "Look, I can just call a cab and-" she said standing.

"It's fine," he assured her placing his paper down, "I apologize in advance for anything else they might do in the future."

She smiled tightly at his words and sat back down. The heir could swear his heart skipped a beat. Annoyed with effect she seemed to be having on him, he opted for more casual conversation. "Sienna makes the best pancakes you'll ever taste."

"So I've heard," she grinned genuinely amused by the status of these pancakes.

"You should stay. I promise you won't be sorry- you'll be too busy wanting more."

"Are you trying to proposition me?" Serena teased.

Diamond's gaze turned smoldering. "If I were to proposition you my dear Serenity, I wouldn't need any help from Sienna's pancakes, delicious they may be."

She blushed as his words seemed to tickle between her thighs. It was then that Sienna, Sapphire, and Emerald re-entered with more food and tableware saving her from having to respond.

Breakfast carried on with more congratulations for Sapphire and familial chatter as things began to take the form of a normal meal for the Black's and a surprisingly pleasant morning for Serena.

Chuckling at her expression, Diamond's eyes seem to say 'I told you so,' when she took her first bite of the older woman's cooking. Poor Maria… Serena thought going for seconds, Sienna had her beat.

"We're going to be late for the exhibit," Emerald announced as Sienna swept in clearing the table after everyone had eaten.

"Exhibit?" Serena's ears perked at the sound of something art related.

"Yes. Uncle Caleb has made a very generous donation to the Tokyo Museum of Fine Arts, and as his heirs and plus one, we're to attend the dedication ceremony as well as the opening for Marcus Krack-"

"Krackowizer!" The blonde almost choked on her coffee. "I had heard about that! I love his work! He's a genius when it comes to modern impressionism. I mean his use of color in the portrayal of light is amazing- A modern day Monet and Renoir if I ever saw one. And his abstraction…" Serena trailed as she realized she'd let her passion get the best of her.

The whole table perked with interest. Especially Diamond, he liked the way her eyes lit up and the way her hands spoke as she lost herself in talks of her craft.

"Are you an artist Ms. Tsukino?" Sapphire asked intrigued by her expression.

"I used to be. I was accepted into the city's University of Fine Arts, and was in the running to have an apprenticeship in Paris."

"My hometown, eh?" Emerald said in French.

"That's amazing!"

"Not as amazing as getting into John Hopkins's though." Her smile was warm and Sapphire smiled in return at her sincerity. To have just met him, she was awfully proud of his accomplishment. "What happened?" he asked accepting her compliment, but more curious about her.

Serena could feel Diamond's gaze burning into her as she dropped Sapphire's gaze. "Lost interest," she smiled tightly embarrassed at how incredibly lame that sounded. A nervous silence ensued as no one wanted to make her any more uncomfortable than her blushing suggested.

Diamond narrowed his eyes all too sure of why she lost her interest for something that she obviously loved.

Sensing the beast about to pounce, Emerald quickly intercepted before Diamond could upset the blonde any further. She stood grabbing the blonde's wrist asking if she'd like something to wear. Grateful at the other's save, Serena nodded allowing Emerald to pull her out of the dining hall and up the back stairwell.

"Would you like to come with us?" Emerald asked as she led her to her bedroom which was right down the hall from the guest's bedroom.

"Really?"

"Really," she laughed. "You sounded so excited. Plus it'd be nice having another girl around. You should come. I've got plenty of clothes you could pick from."

"I really shoul-"

"Please, Serena! You won't be sorry!"

Conceding at the pleading emotion in hazel eyes, Serena smiled. "Alright… but do you have my clutch from last night?"

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

After Emerald informed her that they'd probably have to pick up her clutch from the club, the two went on to get dressed for the dedication ceremony.

The trio was unintentionally color coordinated. Emerald looked like an old-fashioned glamour girl with her black and white horizontal stripped band dress and red rogued lips. Diamond wore a white dress shirt and slacks with a black blazer. His hair was pulled away from his face in a loose ponytail, while sapphire wore all black with a red vest and tie, dark hair slicked back.

Serena felt rather plain standing next to the trio in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a champagne colored embellished top. Appropriate but toned down. Emerald assured her that natural was a good look for her, so the blonde wore her long hair in a single over-the-shoulder braid with just enough lip gloss to make her lips appear moist.

The group piled into the family's black Escalade all set and ready to go. Serena and Diamond occupied the front while Sapphire and Emerald sat in the back. Serena watched the two in the back interact, smiling at their chemistry. The older girl was all confidence and emotion while her companion was content to watch and smile adding his input when he felt appropriate.

Diamond drove, indigo eyes catching baby blues in his mirror every so often. Serena blushed, while the ice prince would chuckle quietly to himself. He hoped he bothered her with his presence as much as she bothered him with hers.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Serena had had a feeling that these people whose company she'd fallen into were not ordinary people. Her time with Darien had taught her to recognize those who came from money. When she saw the renowned Caleb Black, owner of Black & Co., standing outside the museum's staff entrance, she almost fainted. How she managed to keep her composure, she never knew as she realized just how rich her new posse was. Diamond's family was known for a number of things- from architecture to jewelry, the Blacks had their hands in _everything._ Darien was always going on about how if only his father could strike a deal with Caleb. Not that she cared about that, but she really didn't want them, or anyone, to think lowly of her. She especially didn't want this to get back to Darien- she'd never hear the end of it.

She hadn't thought about him all morning, and now that she had she'd felt her excitement diminish. She'd begged him to take her to this exhibit, but he claimed he had to work. Noticing her crestfallen face, Diamond grasped her wrist halting her movement as Emerald and Sapphire continued on to greet their family's patriarch.

"You don't repay your unfaithful fiancé by lamenting his lack of fidelity." Cerulean eyes belied her shock at his insight to which he snorted. "You're not as subtle as you think you are."

"Then what do you suggest, Dr. Drew?" she bit out annoyed with his attitude. Why did he have to be so mean about it?

Smirking at the fire in her eyes and the irritation in her voice, Diamond responded as they continued onward. "You accept it and get over it."

"I could've thought of that," she huffed.

By the time the duo reached the group of three plus three bodyguards, Emerald accosted Serena's arm pulling her closer. "Usagi! Meet my Uncle, Caleb Black." Usagi felt unsettled. The dark haired man was an older version of Dimande with shorter black hair. In a dark tailored suit that showcased his lean build, he was as intimidating as he was handsome.

Indigo eyes glittered coldly. "Charmed." Serena shook hands with this man who was even more of an enigma than his son. "Thank-you," She stammered feeling unsettled by his demeanor.

"Father."

"Dimande." Caleb's mouth twitched at his son, while Diamond's jaw tensed as they shook hands and embraced. Serena's gaze lingered on the two as Emerald drug her inside.

"This shouldn't take too long. Uncle Caleb just has to give a speech and take a few pictures. Afterwards we'll be done and we can grab your clutch on the way home."

The group was met by the museum staff and curator briefing them on the new wing and its featured collection as they led them to the floor. Halfway there, people began to recognize them and hence the reporters trying to snap pictures. However, security was on hand making sure they arrived to the wing with little to no hassle.

Caleb's speech was short and professional. He expressed his family's appreciation of the arts and wished the featured artists great success in their future endeavors. After cutting the ribbon declaring the Black Wing open, everyone clapped as the dark man posed with the curator and his children plus one.

The fondness Caleb felt for Emerald was obvious in his affection for the girl. His pride for Sapphire could be accounted for as well as he hugged the boy a little tighter and longer at the news of his acceptance. It was his relationship with Diamond that seemed to be in limbo. There was a hesitancy he displayed in regards to his eldest. Both were cordially awkward with each other, despite the flash of longing that Caleb displayed whenever Diamond turned away.

Serena could tell Diamond was more affected than he let on when he came to stand by the railing with her after the group had disbanded to see the exhibit. His expression was a jumble of things he seemed to be trying to swallow down.

"Your family is beautiful," she smiled nudging him lightly with her elbow, "really…it just doesn't feel real. It's obvious you care about each other… but you're all so distant."

The Black heir raised a light colored brow. Draping his arms casually over the rail, he stared at the contemplative woman beside him. "That's awfully perceptive for someone as…" he trailed pretending to search for a word. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Immature?" she filled in remembering their conversation from earlier.

He lightly tugged on her braid, "I was going to say passionate, but if that's how you view yourself…" Serena swiped at him with a put out expression on her pretty face. Diamond chuckled.

"Why don't you like your dad?" Her expression was serious as her baby blues were staring him in the face. Serena loved her parents' despite their disagreement about her relationship. They'd been so upset when she'd turned down her scholarship and declined an apprenticeship. She'd been so adamant at the time about her engagement, but now she was starting to see her relationship for what it really was. Even though, it still didn't make sense to her how anyone could be so distant to someone so close.

Unnerved by the seriousness in her eyes, the Diamond found himself caught off guard. Her naiveté was refreshing and the older man briefly wished to lock her away so that she may never encounter anything worse than what she had.

Serena watched as his mouth set into a frown. "I don't want to talk about it," he voiced quietly.

"Why not?"

"It's too complicated," he breathed running a hand through his hair loosening his ponytail.

His words obviously stroke a chord as Serena's features showcased a frown all her own. Darien would say things like that whenever he was annoyed with her questions. Sometimes he would humor her, but more often than not, he was busy, and being busy translated into 'no time to dumb it down.' Serena hated that most of all because she always felt like a child in the end.

Pushing off the railing, cerulean eyes were alit with hurt and anger as her words, again, caught him off guard. "Or maybe I'm too dumb to understand. I'm not a child, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like one!" The cornflower blonde was ready to stomp away when her heel caught and she found herself tripping forward.

Way to go, Tsukino, you really showed him. She knew these heels were a bad idea… Bracing herself for impact, Usagi never hit the ground as Diamond's arm had encircled her waist before she was anywhere near the floor.

"That's not what I meant." He sighed as he pulled her closer to himself. Serena could feel her face flush. "I didn't say that and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop twisting my words around. It's annoying."

Rude, much?

Turning around in his embrace, she set her jaw grasping at what dignity she had left. "Fine," She entangled herself from his arms and made a show of standing tall. "But you shouldn't keep everything buried like this. It's unhealthy or is the good doctor guilty of not taking his own advice?"

Maybe it was because of the challenge in her pretty blue eyes, or that he simply wanted to keep her close… Either way, he found himself grasping her wrist and pulling her back to stand beside him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. It can't be any worse than those Korean dramas my friend Molly watches."

Diamond had never been one to willingly share his feelings with someone, but there was something about Serenity that made him want to. Serena was a lot of things as he'd come to realize, naïve being the first, but she was also kind and honest in a way he didn't see too often. Hoping he wouldn't regret it later, he decided to tell her.

"When I was twelve years old, my mother and I were in a car accident. My mother was killed instantly, but somehow I managed to survive. (He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her lay a comforting hand on his arm.) The doctor's said I needed a blood transfusion I was in such bad shape."

"Diamond…" Usagi couldn't believe it. No wonder he was so... himself. She couldn't imagine life without her mom. And at such a young age… "I- you don't have to tell me-"

"No, it's fine, and you're right. It'd be hypocritical of me not to."

"Yeah, but this isn't trivial stuff."

"Like your fiancé's cheating isn't trivial?" Shocked by this considerate version of him, she was speechless. "Serenity, trust me. I wouldn't tell you as much if I didn't want to."

Touched by his words, she offered him a timid smile as she squeezed his arm encouragingly. "Please, continue."

"Anyway, both my brother and father were suitable donors but my father felt Sapphire was too young so he volunteered himself… long story short, Caleb wasn't a match."

Serena felt her heartbreak for the white haired man. "Diamond, I'm so sorry- I didn't know! You really didn't have to tell me any of this." He could see the sentiment in her eyes as one hand flew to her mouth and the other found its way to his.

"My mother married Caleb after she found out she was pregnant," he forced out in a flat tone. "Caleb isn't my biological father. My mother had an affair and passed me off as his son."

Despite her sympathy, Serena was still shocked. Diamond looked exactly like Caleb. "But you look so much… like him." She trailed sounding confused. Diamond smiled derisively, "That's the complicated part," he continued.

_**Analiese Black nee Petrova 12 years ago**_

"_Ana…" I had to be hallucinating. That voice, so unlike Caleb's, only haunted me in my sleep. It couldn't be him and I wasn't going to let myself get worked up over something that only hurt me more as time went on. _

_Throwing my dark hair over my shoulder, I was about to make my way back to the room when I felt a hand firmly grasp my wrist and pull me around. To say I was shocked was an understatement. _

_He looked the same as I remembered. Beautiful with long silver hair pushed away from his face. His dusky hues stared back with a mix of things shining through. He wore a pair of charcoal slacks and a crisp white button up._

"_D-D-Damien?"_

_This couldn't be real… He couldn't be real. I could feel my vision blur as tears I thought I cried years ago were pooling in my eyes. Blinking away the sensation, I'd hope he'd be gone as well. Only he wasn't and pale fingers were dancing along my jawline making me dizzy._

"_Analiese Petrova…" At the sound of his voice the resent had finally pulled through. All those years of hating myself for lying to my family and my children. All those nights crying wishing Caleb was someone else. I had been a fool then, but I was stronger now. Slapping away his hand I told him of my decision._

"_Black," I spat. "Analiese Black. I married Caleb." _

"_I know." His voice was quiet and sad._

"_You know?!" Mine was the opposite. Loud and lividly surprised._

"_I was there…"_

"_At my… wedding?"_

_He nodded._

"_Why did you leave?" _

"…"

"_I was willing to give everything up for you and you left me! You left me all by myself and-"_

_Suddenly his lips had crashed onto mine. At first I had struggled to stay angry for the last twelve years of my life. But my body had a mind of its own because it was reminding me of things I had so desperately wanted to stash behind me. I remembered the way his kisses set my skin on fire, and how right we fit melded together under cotton sheets in his bed, at his home in Loire Valley._

_I remembered the first time we made love and how beautiful I felt as he looked at me indigo eyes alight with so many things. I had never felt more privileged._

_Whatever he said I would accept because I was an idiot when it came to him. I had never loved any man as much I'd loved Damien. _

_Damien Darkholme owned me heart and soul.  
_

_Groaning into his mouth, I pushed my body as close to his as I could. His tongue stroked and devoured my own mouth like a thirsty man in the desert. His arms had wrapped around me, lightly trailing up and down my back sending tiny sparks of electricity everywhere he touched._

_Suddenly I was glad Sophie had chosen the Christan Dior number I was wearing. The dress was a black halter- with a deep v neck. After such an elusive drop that showed enough to make a man wonder the rest of the fabric wrapped form fittingly around my hips stopping just above my knees. Feeling his hands against my bare skin was intoxicating to say in the least._

_I could feel my heart hammering away inside my chest as so many emotions coursed throughout my veins. There was love, happiness, betrayal, confusion and anger. All thoughts and feelings inspired by him and his sudden return into my life._

"_Damien," I moaned as he attacked the column of throat nipping and sucking like a man possessed. I held him to me as tightly as I could, long tresses tickled my face and neck as I was lost in a sea of silver and him. As good as it felt, I couldn't forget the hurt so the tears came naturally._

"_Damien, please…" This time it came out as a whimper and his lips were back on mine as his nimble fingers wiped away crystalline tears._

"_I'm sorry koi…" He whispered in my mouth before whispering in my ear rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. "I'm so sorry, Ana." He whispered kissing me over and over again._

"_Why didn't you come back?" My lips were swollen and I knew my gray eyes were wide with unshed tears. "I was so… broken without you."_

_He sighed before kissing away my tears again._

"_Ana… There is something I have to tell you." And with that I took him to my hotel room, where I made him tell me everything._

_He had looked so nervous as I sat on the bed waiting for him to explain. His indigo eyes were bright with anxiousness. It made my heart clench to see him so wound up._

"_Damien…" I called softly. His beautiful gaze was now on me. Before I could say anything, he had dropped on his knees in front of me. Taking my hands, he'd kept his eyes on me as he kissed the insides of my wrists. It was amazing how five years hadn't changed much._

"_Damien?"_

"_There once was a rich man and a very powerful woman. The two had married and later gave birth to two little boys. The woman loved both of her sons, but because her husband's estate could only be left to one she gave one away so as to not cause strife between the two. The woman loved her sons equally and it broke her heart in two to give one away.'_

_"Damien…" Suddenly I didn't want to know how this story ended as a feeling of dread sank deep within my stomach. I had always thought the two looked so much alike. Too much alike. Both were beautiful with their aristocratic features and indigo eyes. Only Caleb's hair was the color of onyx, while Damien's was silver._

_My eyes pleaded with him to stop, but the sad smile he showed me was enough for me to confirm the ugliness of this story. _

"_Both boys grew up, neither the wisest to the other's existence. The youngest, was sent away with a woman who loved him fiercely. However, life can still be cruel and so it was for the two of them. Yet what she lacked in money she made up for with love. But the boy still fell prey to longing and bitterness. His 'mother' died when he was the age of sixteen. However, upon her deathbed she told him that he was not her biological son and that he should seek out his real mother…"_

"_How… did you find out?" I asked quietly._

"_I tracked him down and Annrietta confirmed it… the day after I proposed to you."_

"_Did she tell you to leave me?" I asked quietly as the frigid face of Annrietta Black came to mind. It was easy to see where the two received their sharp features from. Annrietta had always been beautiful. Sad, but beautiful. I understand more now that Damien had told me part of his story._

"_Yes." His eyes were anxious again._

"_I see." With me and Damien together, he and Caleb were bound to meet. Caleb would want to see the man that had acquired my hand in marriage._

"_But not for the reasons you think. When I first heard of you, my only intention was to make my brother feel the same way I did when I found out about my heritage." I could feel his eyes upon me gauging my reaction. Honestly, I didn't know how to react. Part of me felt even more hurt and betrayed, while something else inside me was willing to do whatever necessary in order to be with him. I felt like such a pawn. I could feel my face flush as my mind processed what he was saying. _

_He continued, "I wanted him to know that even though I wasn't…. worth… as much…" Watching him trying to say what it felt like to find out what he did was heart wrenching. "I could have the one thing he'd always want." For all their differences, the two were so much alike on an emotional level that it could be comical. Caleb despised his inheritance… He said it made him feel like less of person because people loved the name and not the man._

_Closing my eyes, I tried my best to swallow down any feeling until he finished his story. _

"_Your family's beautiful." He whispered in the space between us._

_I could feel more tears fall down my face, "There's someone you should meet."_

Serena was at a loss for words when the other finally finished his tale. How awful, she thought feeling horrible for goading him on. She wondered how happy his family had been with such a horrible secret between them and why the name Analiese Petrova sounded so familiar.

"I don't fault my father for not being able to care about me the way he does my brother or Emerald, despite her being a family friend. I mean, my parents were never particularly happy with each other, but to have a physical reminder like myself… And by a brother he never knew he had…" His voice trailed as he appeared lost in thought. Snapping out of his trance, he turned his focus back to Serena. "This must sound crazy to you. I told you it was complicated."

Wow… This was worse than those Korean dramas Molly watched. "How did you find out?" was her quiet response.

"He told me a couple of weeks ago," was his reply. "I inherited stocks to the family's company and a position on the board when I turned 24. My father told me on the night he signed it over. After the accident, things were… different between us. He was never cruel or anything of that nature… but there was this distance that didn't used to be there. For a while I thought he blamed me."

"Diamond, he couldn't possibly-."

"And that was fine… I could live with that, but then my birthday came and it all made so much more sense. I… the others don't know."

"I won't tell," She quickly promised. "I mean that's a horrible thing to find out at any age but you're wrong. Caleb… your dad… He loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you."

Indigo eyes were unreadable as they rested on her. "And what could you possibly see in him that I can't?"

Usagi gently cradled his face between her hands as she gave him a watery smile, "He gives you the look…" before dropping them to his shoulders and pulling him into an embrace, holding him as close as possible. "You shouldn't pretend this doesn't hurt you. It's okay to be upset Diamond. Even when being upset won't change anything" Her voice was barely a whisper as the shocked man found himself slowly returning the gesture.

Being so close to Diamond always managed to inspire something inside her. Whether it was nervousness or excitement, in the end the blonde always felt warmer. This time was no exception. She felt strong… needed. And those were things she hadn't felt in a while. With Darien, she'd always felt small- insignificant despite being his fiancée. Everyone acted like she could be anyone, and sometimes she felt that way. But not with Dimande… even at the height of his arrogance he provoked intensity and seemingly relished in receiving it.

Finally, the two separated wary of their surroundings.

Not wanting to dwell on the situation Diamond was relieved when she grasped his hand and pulled him forward. "Let's check out the exhibit," she suggested, smiling when he agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts and/or opinions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm really glad you like this, because sometimes I hate it. lol. But any-who! Here's the next part of the saga- I hope it doesn't disappoint! **

* * *

The Bijoux Noir looked a bit more refined when its patrons weren't there to booze the place up.

After leaving the museum, Emerald reminded Diamond to stop by the club so Serena could pick up her clutch. The heir had made a call to the manager informing him of their visit as well as his lawyer asking her to fax over some legal documents.

"Mr. Black," the trio was greeted by the manager as soon as they walked in. "The lost and found is in the office as well as the papers you had faxed over." Nodding at the man, Diamond turned to face the cornflower blonde behind him and told her to follow the club's manager.

Leaving Emerald and Diamond at the bar, Serena followed the manager to the club's upstairs office. She hadn't even realized that there were three levels. When they finally reached the office, Horace showed her where they kept all the lost objects.

"If we have your purse, it'll be in there." He pointed to a cornered closet on the opposite side of the room. I gotta take these papers down and grab some shipments. You can handle yourself, right?"

Serena nodded, thanking the man as he grabbed a stack of papers from the fax machine on his way out. Glancing around the medium sized office, Serena took note of the many monitors on the desk realizing the room was also for security. She quickly walked into the lost/found marveling at the types of things people had lost. Finally locating her clutch, the blonde checked to make sure everything was accounted for. Id, keys, and cellphone- everything was there, even her money.

She was just about to leave when something on one of the security monitors caught her attention. Deciding to get a closer look, the blonde walked over to the desk to look at the screen full on instead of at an angle. Placing her clutch down, she took a seat and watched as the footage played.

.10- A couple strolled through.

2.50- security guard was smoking a cigarette

3.15- a flash of blonde hair as a man pulled another into focus.

Gasping, she paused the playback realizing this was last night's footage. She remembered the fear that had saturated her bones as her attacker drug her down the alleyway. Afterwards, she had felt so ashamed and she hadn't had a clue as to why. It was Jacob who had been guilty of a great wrong- so why did she feel so horrible about the situation?

Checking to make sure no one was coming, she hesitantly clicked the play button watching as her savior dealt with her attacker.

_Diamond stared back at the man with a blank expression on his face. A few months after his mother's death, his father sent him away to a boarding school in Russia. Even though he'd hated that school, he could appreciate its teaching. Success was not for the faint of heart and people are not always as benevolent as they appear. It was there the young heir learned the tall-tale signs of fear. He could see it clearly in this man's eyes, and it angered him. Not the fear, because fear was natural and necessary for survival, but the sentiment behind the fear: guilt._

_His disgust for the creature before him grew with every shudder and plea the other produced. What kind of man forced himself on a woman? If there was one thing Dimande prided himself on, it was his discipline of self. In the world of business the man with the most control was king. Control was patience, and patience and self-discipline were what separated true power from the illusion of power. His family's name would not be what it was if they had fallen prey to temptation._

_This man in front of him had no self-control- and look at where it landed him… _

_Pathetic. Allowing his lips to curl in disgust, he openly signaled to the two men his brother had retrieved per his request. He watched as the other's eyes darted nervously about the looming figures before him. It brought him little satisfaction to teach such a cretin, but the man would learn and that brought a ghost of a smile to his face._

"_Please!" Jacob cried with tears shining in his green eyes. He pushed himself closer against the wall of the club all too aware of their intention. "Please, I'm begging you!"_

_Dimande tilted his head as a look of amusement blossomed across his features. "Begging? You don't know the meaning of the word. But you will. Gentlemen." With that, the heir turned his back leaving Jacob to the mercy of his men._

Serena covered her mouth as the two descended upon the man from the club. She watched as they threw him against the wall, punching and kicking him until he was a groaning ball on the ground.

She felt tears prick her eyes when the viscous beating slowly drew to an end. The two then left as casually as they had appeared, leaving an unconscious and battered Jacob.

Some would say that Jacob had deserved it, but Serena didn't share that sentiment. Despite his indifferent nature, Usagi thought Diamond to be fair. So to see him allow such a beating shook her badly- especially since it hadn't been necessary.

How could he? She thought horrified by what she'd witnessed. He didn't have to do that. He wouldn't have had to if she hadn't been such a baby. But he did, and by the looks of that beating, Jacob was probably hurt in a hospital somewhere.

Grabbing the satin clutch with shaky hands, she quickly left the office with a desire to be anywhere but where she was. The cornflower blonde found herself on auto-pilot as she made her way back down to the first level of the club.

Before her thoughts could go any further, she heard Diamond and Emerald casually talking at the bar.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"I checked my itinerary and we have rehearsal tonight at 7:30." Emerald said glancing at the man beside her as she quickly scribbled her name on the last of the papers requiring her signature. She could hear him groan which made her smile slightly. "The price you pay for talent such as ours."

"You mean our mothers. Auria will deliver the last of the contracts to you tomorrow night."

In a couple of months' time, Emerald would be launching her own fashion line. Dimande had signed on to be one of her financial backers, not that she needed his money. However, she recognized how competent a business man he was and was ecstatic to have him help her with the business side of her upcoming venture.

"Will she now?" Emerald gave him a knowing smile that made him roll his eyes. Auria Ibanez had been Diamond's lawyer for the past four years and for two of those years the two had been together. A striking young woman with long raven hair and glacial blue eyes, Auria was of a slim build with even finer features. The two had made quite a couple. Despite Emerald's initial mistrust of the other girl, the two ended up becoming good friends. To this day Emerald had yet to discover why they had broken up, but Diamond had kept Auria on payroll and the two were as amicable as ever.

"You and Serena seemed awfully close during the exhibit." She straightened the small pile of papers before sliding them beside the stack of papers he was studying carefully. Snorting at her observation, Diamond knew better than to waste his breath on telling her to mind her business. "Even Uncle Caleb noticed."

"Do you want my help or not?" He asked, voice tinted with annoyance.

Emerald pouted, "Spoilsport," She groaned in French standing and crossing her arms. It was then she noticed Serena standing by the main stairwell watching with a solemn expression on her face.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Serena saw them sitting at the bar, looking over some contracts. Before she knew it she was making her way across the room with intentions she wasn't too sure of.

The heir heard her approaching footsteps and looked up from his reading. He told Emerald to wait outside for the girl as he had things to take care of elsewhere. "Did Horace find your-" he never got the chance to finish as her hand flew across his face slapping him soundly. The heir was silent, shocked by both her action and the stinging sensation it left.

Serena stood over him with angry tears rolling down her cheeks as they stared at each other. Tensing his jaw, he slowly stood to his full height narrowing his eyes silently demanding an explanation from the angry girl in front of him. He watched as her delicate hands clutched tightly at the blue colored purse, trembling as his eyes burned into hers.

"Seren-"

"You had him beaten," she forced out angrily.

Horace could be such an idiot sometimes. He told him to dispose of that security tape, not that it really mattered if anyone saw it or not, least of all Serena. Honestly, Diamond didn't know how she would react to what had transpired with the man who had tried to take advantage of her. But he definitely didn't expect her to slap him.

"Are you serious?" He asked with a slight air of disbelief. "The man tried to rape you and you are upset with me?"

"It wasn't up to you!" She cried balling her fist in anger. "You could have killed him!"

"He deserved worse for begging and more still for even attempting such a thing." Serena was taken back at the seriousness in his tone, shrinking back a little. He was so self-assured and the thought irked her more than it should. Why couldn't she be more like that? It was fitting that his namesake was not only known for its brilliance and depth, but also its coldness and strength. And diamond was as hard as they came.

Serena was disappointed in her musings and her voice expressed this emotion as her frustration in herself and with him grew. "You shouldn't have had to, Diamond! What you did was just as bad as what Jacob tried to do to me!"

Dimande could see disgust in her orbs. Was she serious? "He was weak!" Diamond thundered gesturing towards the direction of the alleyway. "And because of that weakness he sought to harm you in the most disgusting way imaginable. You begged and pleaded with him to stop, to rethink his course of action, and what did he do? He hit you and tried harder. A man like that doesn't deserve mercy from anyone, least of all me!" His voice had lowered despite the anger that burned coolly in his eyes.

"What- so you're judge and jury now?" Her outrage was palpable. "You had no right! None whatsoever!"

Why was she so upset? Diamond had known men like Jacob all throughout his life. Men like that were cruel and unpredictable except in their intention. It's easier to hurt someone after you've found them in a delicate state. Easier still after you've alienated them from their friends and family. But it was harder when they fought back…. And Serenity had fought back. So where was this… reaction coming from?

"If you were so sure of his intentions maybe I should have left the two of you alone, _Princess_." Sometimes he really was a bastard. "A good rump in the alleyway would've no doubt reminded you of your place. Isn't that what you got in the situation to begin with?" His voice was rich even in his mocking, and Serena hated it. Baby blues widened with offense, as her face flushed in embarrassment. She didn't feel like a princess and she certainly didn't feel any gratitude for the man in front of her. Why had she even bothered?

The Prince regretted his cruel words as soon as they'd left his mouth. Her expression only made him feel worse. He wanted to apologize but couldn't bring himself to utter the words. Instead, he told her that Emerald and Sapphire were waiting for her, and that she was more than welcome to leave.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Serena felt like crying.

How had things ended up so badly? She'd been so pleased about the time they'd spent in the museum. Now it seemed that whatever connection they'd forged was mute, and it was all her fault. What had she been trying to prove? That Jacob was mistaken and Diamond was wrong for what he'd done?

No… That wasn't it at all. So why had she been so self-righteous?

Emerald had been so absorbed in a phone call that she didn't notice the forlorn expression Serena sported. Sapphire, however, noticed all too well. The dark-haired boy glanced in the rearview every so often as he drove wondering what had transpired between Serenity and his brother. She looked miserable as she stared out the backseat window.

Remembering his vow to not get involved, he decided to casually mention it to Emerald when they got home. Nothing wrong with expressing concern he thought turning off the main highway.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Sapphire watched as the other two girls came into the room behind him. Emerald, still on the phone, bee-lined for the fridge while Serena, lost in a world of her own, continued on leaving the kitchen.

Frowning, the dark-haired boy was still in thought when Emerald finally disconnected her call.

"Did you notice anything weird between Diamond and Serena?" he vocalized staring at the doorway.

Hazel eyes seemed to brighten as an opportunity presented itself. "What do you mean?" Emerald asked taking a break in her fridge rummaging.

"I don't know…" Sapphire trailed, "it's just she seemed really upset when we were in the car. And just now… She looked a little lost."

Humming thoughtfully, the ash blonde settled on a piece of cheesecake as she grabbed the pie and a knife from the cutlery drawer. "Did you ask her about it?"

The other looked startled, "No, why would I?"

Rolling her eyes, Emerald cut herself a hefty slice of pie and placed it on a plate. Grabbing a spoon on her way back to the fridge, she returned the frozen treat where she found it and joined Sapphire at the table. "Because you obviously cared enough to be concerned."

Sapphire glared. "It's none of my business- I was just-"

"Curious?" Emerald snorted. "It's not a crime to like the girl your brother brings home."

"I don't-" He stopped when he noticed the dull expression on the other girl's face. Sighing, he tried to switch tactics. "I thought you were trying to set them up."

She swallowed a large bite of pie. "And I thought you told me to mind my own business." She grinned rather broadly, "That is unless of course you wanna rethink your position."

Sapphire frowned. He was not getting involved. The hazel eyed temptress before him would not force his hand in any way. 'Em and her mind games,' he thought more annoyed than fondly. Huffing in an almost childlike way, he stood leaving the other to her eating. "Forget it, Emerald."

Her horrid laugh followed him as he sulked away.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Now dressed in a mint colored romper, the ashen blonde looked rather chic due to the feminine drape of the piece and the neutral color of her accessories and wedged heels. With her hair pulled away from her face, she was glad to finally be out of that dress and stilettos.

Deciding to check on her new friend before she set off to take care of her own business, Emerald knocked on the guest room's door. She had a feeling Sapphire would come through, but she wanted to know how serious the situation was before she confronted Diamond at their dress rehearsal. Waiting a moment or two, she slowly opened the door and frowned at the scene before her. Usagi was seated on the bed, clutching her phone lost in a world of her own.

Clearing her throat to catch her attention, Emerald flashed a concerned smile when cerulean eyes locked on her figure. "Just checking in on you before I went out. You need a charger for that?" She asked politely, "I have an extra one in my room."

Serena voiced her thanks with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll finally be out of your hair once I can get one of my friends to pick me up."

The ashen blonde pouted as she stepped into the room and leaned against the door. Her voice was at a near whine, "You don't have to go you know. We're having a gala tomorrow night in honor of our moms and to stop violence against women. You'd make a perfect model for the drawing I'm going to have."

"_If you were so sure of his intentions maybe I should have left the two of you alone, Princess. A good rump in the alleyway would've no doubt reminded you of your place..." _Serena could still hear Diamond's hurtful words. _At least he didn't call me stupid_, were her bitter thoughts. "I don't think your cousin would want me there." She laughed humorlessly. "I'm not even sure I want to be near him."

Pushing off the door and crossing the room to sit beside her, Emerald's expression was a mix of sympathy and concern. "What happened between the two of you after I left?" she asked.

"I thought you were leaving…" Serena stalled, "I don't want you to be late or anything on my behalf."

"Well, I have a minute or two to talk."

Serena snorted as she folded her arms across her chest. "It'll take more than a minute to tell you this story."

"Let's make a deal then." Emerald suggested, "How about you wait till I get back to call your ride and then you can give me all the gritty details. If you still wanna leave after we've talked it out, I'll drive you myself and leave you a ticket anyway. Diamond may be my family, but I don't stand for anyone hurting my friends. And I'm honestly coming to think of you as one. Okay?"

Cerulean eyes were wide with surprise at the genuineness of the other's offer. "Okay," she stumbled at a lost for what else to say.

Emerald flashed Serena a brilliant smile as she squeezed her knee in a gesture of comfort. Standing, she made her way towards the door with promises to send her a cell phone charger by Sapphire. "See you later, Princess." Serena froze as Emerald shot her a wink and disappeared out the door.

She really hated being called that.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

He'd been in the Tokyo office for about an hour trying to look over some last minute proposals until he gave up on getting any work done. The Black heir couldn't seem to focus on anything except the argument he had with Serena earlier.

Groaning in frustration, he got up from his desk and moved to the minibar. Pouring himself a much needed drink, he sipped at the amber liquid as he gazed out at the city of Tokyo from his executive suite. He had a whole city at the tips of fingers and all he could think about was a mere slip of a girl. _A girl who made him feel out of his element._

_Unbelievable..._ He thought chuckling humorlessly to himself.

The guilt he felt in regards to her was new to him. Maybe he had been a little harsh, but for her to look at him as if he were the one to try and force his self on her hurt. For once, Dimande Black was at lost for what to do. As Emerald would say, this wasn't his forte. What he needed was a distraction or preferably some advice.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he punched in a number and waited for his contact to pick up. They answered on the fourth ring.

"Dimande, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The lightly accented voice of Auria Ibanez filled his ears. He could tell by the tone of her voice and the voice in the background that she was in the middle of something, or was about to be in the middle something.

"So when do I get to meet the brown-eyed angel who has stolen your heart and apparently your house?" He sighed, remembering when he had been able to call without feeling like he was intruding on something.

"Oh Diamond, you know there's always room for you in my heart…" It was as if she read his mind. "I'm your advisor you're supposed to call when you need advice. It's just Riley-"

"Completes you. Yes I know…" And he did know, it was just odd having Auria so infatuated with someone.

"What can I say- I'm a woman-in-love!" She laughed. "I'm not that bad am I?" He knew she could see his patented eye-roll in response to her question.

"No. It's just I'm not used to this freer version of you." He stated without blame or bitterness as there was none to feel.

"You made me plenty happy. You were the first person I was able to be myself around."

"And this Riley gets to reap all the benefits of my hard labor." He stated as he turned to pour himself another drink.

Choosing to ignore his remark, she brought up the gala instead. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Em had my dress sent over a little while ago. You should see it."

"Oh I have… But I thought you and Emerald had a love-to-hate relationship."

"No… she's like the younger sister I never wanted. Quite the busybody, but she's fierce and loyal. Remember that time we got lost in Milan? She was ready to kick a whole bar's ass over something some asshole said to me." Diamond grimaced remembering the scene he'd had to talk their way out of. Unconcerned with his health, Diamond knew he could handle himself in a fight but he wasn't so sure if a drunken Auria and Emerald could. "I think Riley will love her." He could hear the smile in her tone.

"I'm sure she would."

There was a brief pause as Diamond thought on what exactly he wanted to tell his former flame. But Auria, with her quickness was already a step ahead. "Why did you really call? The Diamond I know doesn't call to make small talk."

"I can't catch up with an old friend?"

"You can, but you don't. Besides it makes you feel 'clingy.' It's not business-related or else you would have already gotten to the point. So what is it?"

Silence.

"Diamond?"

"I think I've met someone…"

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Sapphire had brought her a phone charger fifteen minutes ago. As soon as she powered on her phone the device went crazy informing her of 8 voicemails, and even more text messages. The first message had been from an annoyed Rei.

"Your boyfriend called me looking for you. I don't know what you did meatball head, but you'd best fix it before you lose the best thing that's ever happened to you. Be safe, okay! Call me!"

The eye roll that followed was an automatic response.

"Serena where are you? This is ridiculous. It was one stupid fight- come home so we can work this out! I get that you're mad about this and I understand why, but can you hear my side first before you judge me? Call me."

"Serena, this is Ami. No one knows where you've run off to and Darien's really upset. What did you do? Call me please, I'm worried about you."

_Oh right, because needing space because someone cheated is wrong… But I bet he didn't tell you guys that part. That would make him a liar._

"I get it, you're going to pay me back by turning into a slut? I was weak Usagi, I'm only human. If you're going to fuck someone else have the decency to tell me it's over before you open your legs to half of Tokyo! Come home."

Now that one hurt… Serena wondered if Dimande thought that too. Why did she even care? He'd made it obvious what he thought of her at the club. It wasn't fair- any of it! Before she could comprehend her actions or the glassiness in her eyes, her grasp on the phone tightened before she hurled it across the room in a fit of anger.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

**THWACK!**

"Bloody hell!" Sapphire yelled as a sleek electronic device just missed his head crashing into the wall behind him. Thanking his lucky stars as he stared at the downed projectile, his alarmed gaze found the one responsible for almost nailing him in the head.

Before he could he ask her what was wrong, the cornflower blonde's anger melted into horror as she burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. _Real nice, Tsukino. Damage the nice one why don't you._

"Serenity?" he probed hesitantly as he crossed the room to her side. "Are you… alright?"

She mumbled something, but the words were muffled by her hands. Not being able to understand, the dark haired boy told her as much despite his nervousness about the situation. He took a seat as he waited for her to regain her composure.

"I said," Serena sniffled trying to get a hold of her emotions, "not to call me that. Only Diamond calls me that and I really don't like him right now."

"Oh…" Sapphire hated it when girls cried, he never knew what to do. Now what was he supposed to say? Whatever she was upset about had something to do with his brother. Not that he disliked Serena, because he did, like her, it was just his relationship with his brother was built upon all the things that they didn't say to each other. And one of those unsaid things involved staying out of each other's love lives.

"I'm sorry about the phone…" She added trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. Sapphire hadn't done anything to deserve her anger.

Blinking, Sapphire studied her disposition as he stumbled out some polite dismissal. She looked so upset the darker haired boy couldn't help but want to help. Her cerulean eyes had dulled, while her pink lips were set in a thin line. She looked even more miserable if it were possible. He could hear Emerald's voice encouraging him to the right thing- a.k.a what she knew he would eventually do.

"Serena," he voiced cautiously, "what's wrong?"

"My friends…" She frowned, "were just really concerned for me. They can't wait for me to get back." _So they can tell me how irresponsible I am, _she bitterly added in silence.

"Oh… What a relief," he sighed, "I thought it was something serious."

Usagi turned to look at him. His relieved expression and seriousness of tone almost made her laugh. "You're really bad at this," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. _And he wants to be a doctor, _she thought wryly.

"So, I've been told," he laughed as his nervousness slowly ebbed away. "Honestly, I'm concerned for you. You haven't been yourself since we left the club earlier today. Is it really your friends or did something happen between you and my brother?"

Now it was Serena's turn to sigh. "Both. But your brother started it." Coal colored eyes stared at her encouragingly. The blonde continued with a serious look on her face. "Did you know Diamond had Jacob beaten?"

"Yes," he admitted somewhat reluctantly. "When Emerald told us you didn't want to press charges… Diamond doesn't let that kind of thing slide."

"Well…" Serena continued unhappily, "we fought over it."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

As soon as Emerald had arrived to the Dark Marble Hotel, she found Sophie Alshir waiting for her in the banquet hall.

"Ah Emerald, you look more and more like your mother," the older woman greeted warmly in French as the two embraced. Sophie had known both her and the boys' mothers for years. She'd pretty much been the manager of the famous duo for their entire 12 year stint.

"Merci," Emerald breathed as she took the other in. "It is good to see you as well."

Despite her full head of silver hair, Sophie was still an attractive woman. One of the very best at what she did, Emerald had been ecstatic to know that Ms. Alshir still worked hard at keeping her mother's success alive. Tomorrow night's gala was about raising money and awareness for violence against women, a cause her mother had been very passionate about. It also helped her upcoming fashion venture since she was going to raffle off three of dresses.

When she came of age, Sophie was the first person she spoke to about continuing her mother's advocacy. Glancing around the dark marble ballroom Emerald smiled her satisfaction.

"Sophie… It looks amazing," she breathed studying the promotional posters that lined the walls with pictures of the now the deceased duo. There was Analiese Black, who was as cool as she was beautiful. Sapphire received his eyes and hair from the Russian pianist who's voice rivaled liquid silver. And finally, her mother: the lovely Almita Broussard. A French violinist, with dark copper hair and jade eyes, her voice was sweet as honey and right as rain.

Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, she turned to face her coordinator smiling as the older woman gave her a rundown of everything that would happen tomorrow night.

"Alicia is right outside on the balcony," Sophie gestured towards the set of doors that led to the outside. "As soon as Diamond arrives, the three of you can start practice."

Emerald nodded her thanks and the two talked on other things until Dimande arrived a little after 6:25 p.m.. The ashen blonde had hoped to talk to him before they started practice. But from the looks of his closed expression, he already knew she had wanted to, arriving on time to buy time.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

When Diamond had arrived to the hotel, the concierge directed him to the banquet's floor. The prominent hotel was known for its elegance. Between Sophie and Emerald planning this event, he knew it'd be nothing short of stunning- No expense spared. Though, it helped that the Black's owned the Dark Marble.

Upon entering the room, he noticed the elevated stage area was already set up with a grand piano and the seats for the orchestra.

Turning to his right he saw Emerald and Sophie talking about what he knew to be last minute details. "Ladies," he greeted crossing the large distance from his side of the room to theirs. "Excuse, my tardiness," he said ignoring Emerald's accusing glare. "Sophie," He nodded politely taking her hand.

"Diamond," she returned with a wink, "I'll go get Alicia and the three of you can start. I hope you don't mind, but there'll be workers moving in the tables and chairs for the food and caterers."

The two assured her there'd be no problem and waited as she went to retrieve their musician.

"You're not nearly as smart as you think you are," Emerald said, pointedly eyeing the older man.

Diamond deadpanned, "I can't have this conversation with you, we have practice you know."

The blonde huffed, "After practice then."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Your friends can't be that bad," Sapphire said reassuringly.

"Wanna bet," the blonde groaned. "I know you're trying to help me and I really appreciate it, honestly… I Just… I really don't want to think about any of this. Diamond's your brother and-"

Sapphire frowned deciding to end her train of thought before it went any further. "Diamond is my brother, but I can think for myself. I won't pressure you to tell me what happened between the two of you as I'm sure you're perfectly capable of working things out for yourself." His words were firm and yet not unkind. "I just want to make sure I don't get beamed by any other objects that have offended you."

Her face flushed as she moved to apologize again but the darker haired boy waved her off with a grin.

Serena didn't even remember making the decision to throw the phone. It just happened and the things said were hardly anything new. Her friends loved her, she knew that, but they also didn't know the whole story. Darien could be as wonderful as he was unappreciative. Sometimes she could ignore his cruel words in favor of the better times they'd shared. But Dimande… she didn't ever want to go through any of the above with him, and that was the thing that really upset her. Not her best friends in the entire world, or even her fiancé… It was Diamond really believing she was slut, which was crazy because she _just met him _yesterday.

"Can I share something with you?" Sapphire asked reminding her she wasn't alone in her head.

Serena flushed again, embarrassed that her thoughts had wandered off. "Sure," she stammered with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Sapphire chuckled, "It's quite alright." Standing he offered Usagi a hand. After he pulled her up he walked through the door to where her phone lay and grabbed it. Shaking his head, he held the item out to her smiling. "At least it's not cracked," he informed with mirthful eyes. Despite her blush, a genuine giggle escaped her mouth.

"C'mon," Sapphire called making his way down the hall. "Follow me." With a curious twinkle in her blue eyes, Serena followed the taller boy out of the room and down the stairs to the first level of the home. The two entered the living room crossing over into the main hall where a set of solid doors were on the right.

Pushing open the doors, the darker haired boy led her into what looked to be a library. The walls were lined with shelves of books until you came to the back of the room. The first thing she noticed was the grand piano and a giant portrait of two women and a piano. Both were striking creatures. One was laying atop the piano, long raven hair framed her face as coal eyes stared straight out with a mischievous smirk upon her face. The other was leaning over as if whispering a sinful secret in her companion's ear. Her green eyes were cut towards the viewer making you feel as if the two were maybe whispering about you. Dark copper curls were tossed over her shoulders.

"Who are they?" Serena asked in awe at the skill it would've taken to paint such a portrait that inspired so much feeling. She moved to stand by the piano staring up at the painting.

"That's my mother," Sapphire said after a while. "This was her music room. She was a pianist."

"Oh. Can you play?" she asked ghosting her hand over ivory keys.

"Not at all," he laughed, "but Diamond's very good at it."

"I bet…" She murmured to herself. "You look a lot like her, ya know," she said smiling at the resemblance. "You have her eyes and her mouth." Serena looked thoughtful as she studied the other woman in the portrait. "Is that… Emerald's mom?" she asked tilting her head squinting up at the sage eyed woman.

"Yes, she was a violinist and a good friend of the family. Have you ever heard of the group Douce Amoure?"

A light seemed to go off in the blonde's head. That's why the name Analiese Petrova had sounded so familiar! She and Almita Broussard were said to have been angels on earth. With voices akin to silk and honey and beauty unrivaled, the two were grace personified when they performed together. Ami was big on classical music and the group Douce Amoure was one of her favorites.

Serena was touched by her friend's invitation into such a sentimental place. "She was very beautiful," Usagi commented watching as the boy moved to grab a vintage looking record player. "I'm sorry she left at such a young age."

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter much now," he smiled over his shoulder setting up the player on a table in a small sitting area in the corner of the room. "I was quite young when she died. But I miss her all the same." Finally he'd finished setting up. "Now, come and sit." He instructed.

"Sapphire, what's this?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Just close your eyes."

Taking a deep breath, Serena did as she was told. A second later the music started.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

As Emerald let the last of the note fade, Diamond smiled genuinely impressed with her singing ability. As Emerald would say, 'I get it from my momma,' because the heir knew for a fact it was nothing she'd done if her laughter was any inclination.

"Very good," Sophie purred clapping for the trio. Alicia agreed as she placed her violin and bow atop the piano. "I'm sure everyone will be surprised."

Emerald smiled, "We hope so."

Moving over to join the Black heir at the throne, Emerald paid no attention to the other two women as they wandered about talking about the musicians who were due to arrive. Diamond waited for the inevitable as he absently played Puccini's "Nessun Dorma."

"What did you do?" Emerald cut to the chase leaning against the piano.

"Nothing that can't be rectified," he sighed letting his fingers play the melody of the Italian classic. Or at least he hoped so. "Don't trouble yourself over it," he sulked.

Emerald raised a finely arched brow as she studied the man in front of her. Recognizing his resignation, it looked like Diamond had already figured out what he needed to do. _And he thinks he's so clever_. "Well I hope for your sake that it is fixable. But you must tell me, did Auria like her dress?"

Indigo eyes locked onto hazel. Sometimes he forgot how perceptive the blonde could be. As if she could read his mind, a smug grin appeared upon her face. "As long as you know the error of your ways," she taunted good naturedly.

Rolling his eyes, Diamond stopped playing as he stood up from the piano. "Can we leave now?" he breathed, annoyed with her lack of ignorance.

"Of course," she grinned taking his arm. The two found Sophie and Alicia before taking their exit. "See you tomorrow night," The silver haired woman said before turning her attention to the arriving orchestra.

"Diamond," The ash blonde said as they made it to the elevator, "stay close tonight?" Her seriousness was instantaneous. Today was the day.

Pulling her close, the prince pressed a kiss to her hair assuring her he'd stay for as long as she liked.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"_Dearest,_

_I don't know why I love_

_Or even miss you_

_It's sad the way I've deluded myself into_

_Waiting, caring, and pining for you_

_Puzzling touches_

_And tantalizing kisses _

_Is this what it feels like to be in denial?_

_Use me and set me aside for another day, _

_And I'd hoped and thought just maybe_

_You'd come around… _

_And I'd hoped and thought just maybe_

_You'd see something that was worthwhile in me…_

_But you haven't and you probably won't_

_I've decided I don't have the time to wait and see_

_I don't have the heart to let this continue_

_I thought just maybe_

_You'd come around… _

_I hoped you'd see something worthwhile in me…_

_It's not really you, cause you've always been the same_

_Oh, you've always been this man_

_But I'm no longer that woman_

_And it's the price I've paid for this lesson I've learned_

_I'm happily sad to say:_

_I quit you…"__*_

"Wow," Serena breathed as the nostalgic piece drew to an end. "That… was beautiful."

Sapphire raised his glass in a silent agreement before draining the remaining red liquid. The two had spent the last hour and a half talking and drinking as the deceased starlets sang of love and disappointment. Sienna had found the two and offered them wine. Sapphire had accepted hoping to soothe his distressed companion. That was a bottle and seven albums ago.

"Yea it was." He moved to pour himself another glass, but thought better of it. The room hadn't begun its spinning yet, but Sapphire knew to stop while he was ahead. Usagi, however, may not have been as wise as she grabbed the bottle pouring her fourth glass.

"Is it always like that you think?"

"What?"

"Love?" was her reply. "Sometimes, I wonder if it's worth all the trouble." Serena appeared thoughtful in her inebriated state. "I mean, I love Darien, I know I do. But sometimes I wonder if he's worth all the other things he makes me feel."

Sapphire furrowed his brow in deep thought before offering a reply. "Well how does he make you feel when things are good?"

"Like a princess," She smiled taking a long sip of wine. "You should see the way people look at us sometimes. Girls are _green_," she hiccupped. "Green with envy I tell you. I can see them scheming, ya know. I can _hear_ the gears in their head turning," She laughed freely and deeply.

"What are they thinking?" he asked amused by this tipsy version of her.

"They're thinking about how to take him away from me," she took another big sip swallowing her humor along with it. "But he always comes home with me. _Sometimes._" Her humor was back as she giggled. "They're thinking, _'how did he end up with her?'_"

The blonde realized her cup was empty and moved to pour herself another drink. Coal colored eyes belied their concern, and perhaps pity, an expression noticed by the blonde. "Serena…"

"He's smart, rich and charming- I'm lucky Sapphire. That's what everyone tells me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" There was that humor again. She moved to take another sip only to feel Sapphire's hand lightly restrain hers.

"Are you sure you want to drink that? I'm pretty sure there's a saying about the sixth glass introducing you to the floor."

Serena focused her vision on Sapphire's kind smile and concerned eyes before relinquishing her intention to drink more.

"She's lucky, ya know."

"Who?" he asked noting her change of subject.

"Emerald. She's lucky to have someone so concerned and considerate. Maybe for the two of you it won't be such a bother."

"What!" The dark haired boy stuttered as the blood rushed to his face, "Emerald doesn't see me like that." His heart fluttered loudly in his chest.

Serena shot him a look before she burst into giggles. "Don't be so silly! Of course she 'sees' you like that! I'm surprised you aren't blinded by the stars in her eyes from when she looks at you."

Sapphire cocked a brow more amused now, than embarrassed. "Blinded by the stars in her eyes?" he repeated. "I didn't know you waxed poetic." Serena punched him in the arm good naturedly.

"Laugh now, but it's true." She grinned, "She's in-love with you and if you feel the way I think you do, you'd best do something about it before she gives up on you."

"And how do you know? Emerald's not afraid of anything. If she wants something she'll do what she can to get it." He said quietly thinking about the feelings he had for his blonde. Emerald was loud, nosy and infuriating… But she was perfect and Sapphire couldn't fathom how a girl like that could want a guy like him.

Usagi watched coal eyes darken as the younger Black's thoughts were riddled with uncertainty. "She's just as scared of your answer as you are of hers. I think she's fearless the way she is because she wants to be enough for you." She hiccupped. "I think that's what true love does. It makes us want to be better for the ones we love."

If Sapphire was surprised by her astuteness, he didn't let on. "I knew you weren't just another pretty face," he grinned. "But that's not the case for you and yours is it?"

Uncomfortable with his observation, Serena's good mood began to fade. "I… think I've drank too much," A nervous laugh sounded. "I should go." She stumbled to her feet willing the floor to stop its spinning as she made her way to the corridor.

"Usagi," Sapphire began trying to find the words he wished to say, "I don't think it is that way."

She halted in her tracks turning to question him. The younger Black had stood as well.

"I mean about your question from earlier. I think love is only that way when you're with someone unworthy of you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if it doesn't feel worth it, then it probably isn't."

Silence.

Serena blushed as his words sunk in. "You're awfully considerate to be a Black," her smile was coy.

Sapphire chuckled, blinking when something else caught his attention.

"Brother," he greeted, "How was practice?"

* * *

**A/N: Ta Da! The next chapter is almost done. Hopefully, it'll be finished by the end of the week.**

**Oh before I forget:**

***The 'song' Serena and Sapphire were listening to is actually a poem I wrote a while ago called "Letter from the Unrequited." I changed it up a bit to make it feel more like a song. If you wanna use it/quote it, remember to ask and shoot me a URL so I can see what you're doing with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I apologize for the delay! I really shouldn't have given an estimation of my next update… I'm really bad about that kind of stuff. BUT, in my defense, the first half of this WAS ready by then.**

**Secondly, this is pretty much the end- YAY! Next chapter is the epilogue which I'm thinking of making an alternate ending to. It's been fun, albeit trying, and I appreciate everyone's feedback/thoughts and opinions thus far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You brought her here?" Emerald aw'ed, taking a seat beside him. The album began to play.

Sapphire rolled his eyes deciding maybe he did need another drink. "I'm being sincere," she admonished. "You talked to her?"

"Yes. She was real upset but I think I calmed her down. I don't know how long it'll last though," he said alluding to his brother's presence.

Emerald knew Sapphire would do the right thing. Heaven knew Usagi had needed it. A lazy smile stretched itself across her face as she studied him. Emerald found Sapphire to be very attractive but it was his thoughtfulness she'd always liked best about him. "Did I tell you how amazing you are today?"

Sapphire could feel the tips of his ear burn. Maybe Serena had been onto something, he thought mirroring her expression.

His mother continued to sing. _"Here's my hand and my heart… it's yours to take."**_

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Serena stared up into indigo eyes wary of the man in front of her. "d-Diamond," she stuttered, unconsciously taking a step back. Despite his neutral disposition, the heir was still unsure on how to proceed. This was all so awkward.

Swallowing, Serena forced herself to focus on the situation at hand. "I'm going to get my things now," she managed, quickly excusing herself. Moving on what she hoped were steady legs, she prayed he wouldn't follow, but of course things were never that easy.

"Serenity!" She'd just made it to the stairs when the heir called out to her, catching up.

"I'm sorry I'm still here," she hiccupped. "Just give me a minute and I'll-" She lost her balance bumping against the wall. "Oh!"

Catching her by her waist, Diamond moved to steady her holding a little tighter than he should have. "No, stay."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes were bright with uncertainty while her cheeks were flushed from alcohol. What was his deal, Serena wondered. Couldn't he see she was trying to leave?

"Maybe you should sleep some of that wine off first," Diamond suggested wanting to buy himself time and recognizing it as the right thing to do. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Are you sure?" She challenged leaning into his space. "I'm pretty sure you said something about me needing to learn my place." He was crazy if he thought she'd forgotten that.

"Serenity…" he groaned annoyed about the whole situation. He hadn't meant for her to take it that way. It was all so stupid now that he had time to think about it. He sighed.

Serena watched conflicting emotions flitter across his face until he was left with a flash of yearning in his indigo eyes.

One of his hands moved to touch her face clouding her already foggy mind. She was hot to touch and with a crooked smile, Dimande wondered how much hotter could she get.

_There was no way… _And yet she'd never known him to be anything but honest. Did this mean he… _liked_ her? _Why was this so complicated?_ Usagi thought trembling at the discovery of this new knowledge.

Indigo eyes followed the line of her body, from her throat to her breast and back up to those cloudy irises. Diamond could feel his pulse quicken as his thoughts took a more intimate turn. _Why was this so hard? _"Can I talk to you?" he tried willing himself to focus.

Serena adopted a frown of her own. She needed to get away from him and the thoughts swirling around in her pretty head. Leaning away from him, she grasped his wrist not trusting whatever was happening. "Forget I said that… Help me up the stairs?" Her baby blues were tired.

"Serenity-"

"Diamond… please…" It was the soft pleading in her voice that made him concede. Sighing, the older man shifted her in his grasp and did as she asked, helping her to her room.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

_**Emerald Broussard 14 years ago**_

_Amara smiled at her young charge. At 8 years old Emerald loved to be the center of attention. On their way home from the park, the little girl was laughing as she danced on the walkway singing. "Oh baby do you know what that's worth? Oh heaven is a place on earth. They say in heaven love comes first, we'll make heaven a place on earth!" She paused as a thoughtful expression blossomed on her face. "Do you think that's true, Amara?"_

_The older woman smiled, "Of course, Miss Emmy. All you need in life are people that care." She caught up to the little girl, securing her hand in her own._

"_Amara," she groaned, "I'm not a baby, ya know." _

_Amara laughed, "This is a busy intersection and I don't want to take any chances." The two were a block away from the Broussard's home now._

"_So when Papa and Mama go to heaven they won't argue anymore?" Hazel eyes were hopeful. Amara felt her heart ache for the pale haired little girl. The reason the two went to the park was because of Cassius', Emerald's father, nasty temper. While Almita seemed to have things under control, Amara didn't like the little girl to see or hear such things._

"_Emerald… Sometimes parents don't always get along, but it doesn't mean they don't love each other or you, okay?" Personally, Amara didn't care much for Mr. Broussard as his moods were always unpredictable. But for Emerald's sake, she would hope._

_Emerald nodded, "It's just he gets so mad and Mama gets so sad… But it's not like that all the time, just sometimes."_

_Finally, the two had arrived back home. After making it through the side gate, Emerald ran ahead as her nanny stayed to lock the gate. As if she'd forgotten their earlier conversation, she rushed on into the house looking for her mother. _

"_Mama!" She called relieved that there was no arguing. "Mama, are they here yet?" Auntie Ana and Uncle Caleb were visiting today. She always loved it when they came, maybe this time she'd get to see Diamond and Sapphire._

"_Mama? Papa?" Where was everyone?_

_Wandering into the living room, the blonde girl stopped as she noticed a person on the ground. A woman with blank green eyes and cooper curls._

"_Mama… what're you... Mama? Mama!"_

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Mère!"

Serena shot out of sleep as a bloodcurdling scream rang through her ears. A feeling of terror washed over her as panic pooled in her veins. _What the hell was going on?_

"Mère, please! Please!"

Stumbling out of bed and into the hallway, Usagi desperately searched for the source of the sound. Realizing the grief filled noises were coming from behind Emerald's door, she burst into the room to find the fretful blonde clinging to a somber Dimande Black.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

_**Dimande Black 14 years ago**_

_It'd been 6 months since the death of Emerald's parents. His parents insisted they take the girl in as she had no other relatives to speak of. His father, being the man that he was, was able to keep most of the details about the incident out of the paper. Only a handful of people knew what really happened and none of them ever spoke the words murder-suicide._

_Diamond had hoped Emerald living with them would ease some of the tension the tragedy had wrought, but it only made things worse. No one really knew how to act so it seemed they all picked something. His father had been furious, while his mother cried. Sapphire hadn't really understood and Emerald just stopped everything. She'd stopped talking- traumatized the maids had whispered._

_The older boy often wondered why she came to sleep with him but never mentioned it out fear that she would stop. Diamond worried about her and if sharing a bed with him helped her feel better then he was happy to do it. He missed the curious girl she had been._

_He had expected this night to be the same as the others, but found that not to be the case when her quiet voice pierced the darkened room._

"_Elle me manqué, ma mère. __I was there ya know, and no matter how much I begged she wouldn't... she wouldn't answer me."_

"_Emerald…"The relief he felt was beyond words._

"_I thought Papa could save her… I thought maybe someone had hurt her and he… he could fix it… But when I found him, he had a gun in his mouth. There was so much blood, Diamond. On Mama, Papa, me… I hate him. I hate him so much!" A sob escaped her mouth. "Amara was wrong! There can't be a heaven on earth! I don't have anyone- he took it all away!" _

_Even as a young boy Diamond knew there was nothing he could do but let her cry._

_It was the first and last time she ever spoke of it. The next day she spoke as if she'd never stopped- like nothing was wrong. He'd never say it out loud, but after that Diamond would always have a soft spot for her._

_It was fitting that after the death of his mother two years later, she felt the same._

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Diamond, what was that?"

The white prince ignored her, running a hand through his hair as he stood outside of Emerald's room. Of all the times to talk… Serena had awful timing, he thought checking the watch on his wrist. 1:23 a.m. was the time.

"Diamond, stop ignoring me!" Serena demanded. What had she walked in on? And why had Emerald been sedated?

"Sienna!" She tried when the older woman emerged from Emerald's room closing the door behind softly her. "Please, will Emerald be alright?" Trembling hands held the Italian housekeeper in place. Usagi's eyes were pleading.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but it is not my place to tell," Sienna apologized glancing at her employer. "Emerald will be fine, Signorina. Please don't trouble yourself." With an apologetic look and a squeeze of comfort, Sienna quickly excused herself and headed off to her own room. Her charge could rest without her nightmares now and that was all she really cared about.

Groaning, Serena ran after the heir accosting his arm and dragging him into her room and shutting the door. "What did I walk in on?" She hissed as he fell onto the bed.

"It doesn't concern you," He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't he just go to sleep?

"Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow." That seemed to wake him up, she thought with a smug smile.

"Don't." He managed narrowing his eyes.

"Or maybe Sapphire knows…" She trailed slyly.

Despite his annoyance and frustration, Dimande had to give her credit. Sly witch, he thought with a dangerous smile. He called her bluff.

Frowning, Serena turned to open the door, but was caught off guard when Dimande was suddenly there to shut it and keep it closed.

"Please?" She pleaded with concern he knew to be genuine.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Her phone buzzed, rousing her from a light slumber. Squinting her eyes in the dark, Serena realized it was on the nightstand beside her purse… on the other side of Darien. She'd had the saddest dream about a hazel eyed girl whose parents' had died.

Sighing, she sat up crawling across her fiancé, moving to reach over for the phone. She took a sharp intake of breath as his hands clamped down on her leaving her seated on top of him in a straddling position.

"Serena... go back to sleep."

"D-Diamond!"

She was not home, she remembered. She had begged Diamond to tell her what was wrong and he'd told her that the anniversary of Emerald's parents' was yesterday and that sometimes Emerald had night terrors because of it. Though it was a vague explanation, he made her promise not to mention it as it would upset the ashen blonde.

One of Diamond's hands lightly stroked her thigh while the other rubbed comforting circles on her back. She could feel his member gently pulsing beneath her.

"Just stop thinking about it," he muttered catching sight of the time: 3:47 a.m..

"I can't," she groaned. Why was he even in here? Oh right- he fell asleep why she was pacing processing the story he had told her and she hadn't had the heart to wake him.

Diamond pushed his hips up against her readjusting himself. The friction causing her to stiffen as her mind went blank.

Sleepy eyes regarded her faintly with amusement. "Did that help?" He chuckled despite it not being his intention. "As much as I would love the sound of you moaning above me, I think it'd be in both our best interest if you went back to sleep."

Blushing furiously at his implications, she found her thoughts turning to their earlier conversation. She hated how nervous he made her.

"Look, I know you think… but I'm not," She stumbled over her words, "I'm not that kind of girl. I didn't ask for any of this and I wish you'd stop reminding me of how thoughtless you think I am!"

"Stop it Serenity!" He sat up forcing her to pay attention. Why did she do this to herself? He couldn't stand it when she assumed he thought such things about her.

"Diamond?" Her expression was startled.

"There's nothing wrong with you! Your _prince_," he spat the word, " is a fool and if you believe that filth then you're no better! Men are easily corrupted, princess. He tells you those things to ensure you stay with him. He wants a _girl_ he can control but you're no girl are you Serenity?"

"Diamond…"

"Or is it true?" his expression turned sly.

"What?"

"That you should be grateful he picked you?" The heir studied her behind hooded eyes.

"Screw you," she spat angry at his treatment of her. Struggling to get out of his grasp, Serena wanted away from him.

"Now that's what I like to see," the smirk that crawled its way on his handsome face infuriated her to no end as he fought to keep her in place.

"This from the man who acts more like a wounded boy than he does an emotionally stable grown up!" Cruelty was not in her nature, but Dimande managed to bring out her scorn. _This_ was the woman he craved. The same 'her' Darien would never have. She finally ceased her struggle as an indignant cry marked her surrender.

"Don't presume to know me Usagi," he warned cheekily as he softly 'tsk'ed'.

"And who are you but a man?" She asked throwing his words back at him. "A man easily corrupted by cruelty and arroga-"

She found her body locked beneath his as a cold smile shined down her. White hair framed an angel's face. Serena faltered, apprehensive about this turn of events. "No… just a man corrupted by a woman. And you are a woman, Serenity despite what your _darling fiancé_ tells you."

Why did he always throw her off guard? First he was mean, then he was kind but he was always so confident and… UGH! Serena hated how much he got under her skin.

Dimande could see temptation in her angry eyes melting his cold grin into something solemn. If he were to give this woman anything he would not coerce her into accepting it. No, he'd let her seal her own fate. Anything after that, well, let's say he wouldn't be held responsible.

"The trick isn't to say what you mean, it's to mean what you say… and when you're ready to tell me what you really want, I'll be listening." His lips were soft against hers, barely there. It's not the first time he's kissed her, but it's the first time he's kissed her with nothing else on his mind. This wasn't a kiss of comfort or apology. It was an expression of how she made him feel, he wanted her to know.

"Kiss me," she breathed, "please. Kiss me like I'm yours."

He stared into her eyes searching for any sign of doubt, and when he found none. He fused their mouths together in a soul searing embrace of lips. Serena moaned into him allowing his tongue to pillage her mouth. Her mind was abuzz with the sensation of him kissing her like she'd never been kissed before.

Breaking away from her mouth, the heir set his sights on the smooth expanse of her throat. His mouth was unyielding against the pale flesh, sucking and kissing, leaving bites to her satisfaction. Allowing him more access, Serena couldn't believe how one man could inspire so much doing so little. She ran her fingers through his hair praying this wasn't a dream.

Pushing him back, she pressed her body into his as she found his mouth with her own, nibbling on his bottom lip until he granted her her own exploration. Wrapping his arms around her, the dark prince loved the feel of her body flush against his own.

Delicate hands cupped his face, before one slid down to his chest resting over his thundering heart. Turning away from his mouth, her lips rested near his ear as Dimande pressed feathery kisses to her exposed shoulders.

"I do that?" she whispered in awe of her effect on him.

He stopped, pressing a soft kiss to her pulse before staring into her face. Baby blues widened as she felt his fingers tickle the flesh of her inner thigh before brushing against her heat. The longing that burned in his indigo depths took her breath away. She wanted to tell him something but the only sounds that escaped her lips were soft moans as she lost herself to the sensations his hands and mouth afforded her.

Dimande couldn't help the heat that pooled in his stomach as his queen arched beneath his ministrations whimpering his name as her toes curled and her fingernails bit into his shoulders. He never thought himself obsessed with carnal pleasure, but seeing Serena so unhinged heightened its appeal.

Usagi's half-naked body was tingling from the power of her orgasm. Her skin was flushed and her heart was on the verge of bursting. She couldn't understand any of this. She'd never been the type of girl to step out like this and yet here she was following this dark eyed vision into no-man's land. There was something about him that threw her off-balance.

She kissed him languidly wanting more than she knew what to do with. She wanted to speak but was too afraid to think past the moment.

"It means whatever you want it to," he murmured against her lips answering the question he knew she wanted to ask. "Go to sleep, Serenity." He would leave it up to her until he couldn't anymore.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Emerald couldn't keep her smile off her face as she enjoyed her omelet. _'Sienna really outdid herself this morning…'_

Despite the craziness that would probably take place with everything going on, she never thought today would start off as it did. Talk about steamy! She tried to keep it to herself, she really did, but Sapphire knew her too well to let her odd behavior and mirth-filled grin slide.

So it was no surprise to her that the darker-haired boy almost demanded to know what she'd done this time.

_**45 Minutes Earlier**_

_The French blonde couldn't understand why she had felt groggier than usual. She'd gone to bed a tad bit earlier and everything. Maybe it was just nerves- today was supposed to be busy. Going about her morning routine, Emerald had hoped Serena was still around and made a mental note to check if she had thought over her offer._

"_I didn't mean it," Serena whispered into his skin._

"_Didn't mean what?" Diamond hummed, pulling her closer to him._

"_At the club…"_

_He waited for her to elaborate as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "You're nothing like that man… or Endymion. I was upset with myself for not handling it better. You could've gotten in trouble or I could've been seriously hurt and yet the only thing I was thinking of was 'please don't let any of them find out.' It was disgusting."_

"_I didn't mean-"_

"_Yes you did," she smiled, "I know you -a little bit- and you meant it. Maybe it was harsh, but you were onto something. I… I'm sorry I reacted like that. He could hurt some other girl and it'd be on my hands because I was too afraid and embarrassed to do something. "_

_He smiled a smile she'd never seen before. It was genuine, this pull of muscle and Serena liked that he didn't do it often. It felt like the best kind of secret._

"_Kiss me?" she asked, beaming when he obliged._

_Tired eyes widened as Emerald had paused in the doorway to find a feminine leg wrapped around Diamond's waist as he and the leg's owner were locked in a kiss. Instead of interrupting the two, the blonde immediately closed the door as quietly as she could. Her cheeks had flushed as a feeling of accomplishment overcame her. _

"_Yes!" She hissed in triumphant. She knew those two would get together. Her tiredness was long forgotten._

Grey eyes were wide as the darker haired boy choked on his juice. "You're full of it," he rasped as Emerald laughed at his reaction.

"No I'm not," she giggled passing him a napkin. "They were _devouring _each other."

Sapphire wiped his mouth. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"I wanted Usagi to model one of my dresses."

"The off-white one?"

"French crème."

Sapphire rolled his eyes. What was it with girls and specifics? Emerald's fascination with colors could annoy even the most patient of people. Forget pink- It was magenta. No red-violet was too purplish to be burgundy.

"Beige," he countered just to get on her nerves.

Hazel eyes widened in offense. "Fine," she spat in French, "how about ivory?"

"Still sounds like off-white to me."

The ash blonde decided to ignore him refusing to let him get a rise out of her. "It's like I dreamed it for her Sapphire. She's perfect."

"What time are you picking up my father later?" he asked changing the subject.

A look of dread shadowed her features, "Crap! I completely forgot! Can you pick him up instead? I have to alter the dress for Serena and that'll take at least an hour. Plus I have to pick up Auria from the airport after I leave the Dark Marble."

"Emerald…" The darker-haired boy didn't want to let her down, but he also had plans of his own. He had wanted to give the blonde something and after his talk with Serena he had decided now was the perfect time.

"Sapphire?"

Maybe Diamond could do it… He looked up with a small smile, "Don't worry about it, Em. I'll handle it."

She smiled as her expression was flooded with relief.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

After Serena had emerged from her shower, she realized the heir was nowhere to be found. She noticed the pile of clean clothes left on her bed and took her time slipping into the garments. She wondered how things would be between them.

Sighing, the blonde flopped down on the bed and checked her phone.

'_Missed Call'_ showed up on the screen and the blonde realized she had had a call late last night. What happened for her to miss the call left her with goosebumps. Shaking away such thoughts, she returned the call.

"Molly?" She hoped the brunette hadn't heard anything.

"Serena, Oh my God! Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick about you!"

But then again… "Molly, I'm fine. I just needed some space is all."

"Space? What? Serena, are you crazy?" Her friend's voice was confused and the smallest bit angry. "You could've called or something- I thought the worst! I thought someone had hurt you." She heard sniffles which made her flush in shame. She'd never thought her absence would've elicited so much response.

"Oh Molly, I'm so sorry I made you worry like that." Usagi's voice was full of apology as she switched her phone from one ear to another. "You're right, I should've called or left a message. I wasn't thinking. Don't cry, Mol, I'm okay, I promise."

"What happened that made you run off like that?" The brunette asked after calming down.

Serena sighed. "Me and Darien had a really bad fight."

"Oh Usagi, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She could always count on Molly to have her back. A thought that made her smile.

"Yeah... But I don't think me and Darien will be." And honestly Usagi didn't. The past few days gave her plenty to think about.

"But what about the wedding?"

"I don't know anymore, Mol."

"Well where are you? I can pick you up and we can talk it over lunch."

"No… I'm fine Molly. Really. Diamond's made sure of that." She flushed at the thought of the white-haired man. She didn't know what to feel about him or last night. She knew she was attracted to him and even more than that, she knew she… _liked_ him. But even _if _she liked him did she want something to come out of it? Technically, she was still betrothed to Darien.

Cerulean eyes fell to the diamond on her finger.

"Diamond?" Molly's confused voice cut into her thoughts. "Usagi, who's Diamond?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, 'who 's Diamond?'"

Serena didn't know what to say as she found herself hesitantly removing the precious piece of jewelry. "Someone important to me."

"Serenity?" Speak of the devil and he will come to you.

"I'm sorry Molly, but I have to go! I'll talk to you later." She quickly excused herself as an anxious flutter of emotion came over her. She closed the diamond ring in her hand as she

ended her call turning to face the man leaning against her doorway.

"You didn't have to rush off on my account."

"We were done anyway," she rushed tossing her phone onto the now-made bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was actually on my way out to pick up my father and a few other things for tonight." He hadn't really wanted to go but Sapphire looked almost desperate.

"Oh…"

"Did you still want to leave?" He asked with hooded eyes.

"That depends… am… Am I still the cause of your corruption?"

Dusky hues danced with amusement despite his closed off expression, "I suppose you are."

Usagi blushed as a shy smile took over her face. Before the two could blink an energetic Emerald interrupted in need of Serena.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Serena stop fidgeting!" Emerald scowled securing soft curls away from the cornflower blonde's face. Stepping away to regard her newest model, the ash blonde was more than satisfied with the other girl's look. Usagi was a beautiful girl, there was no doubt of that, but tonight she radiated with an exquisiteness one would only associate with royalty.

The dress was perfect and the look on Usagi's face belied her shock. Smoothing her hands over the fine fabric that encased her body, her cerulean eyes could not believe that the woman staring back from the full-length mirror was herself.

The ivory colored gown lent an ethereal quality with its strapless sweetheart neckline and beaded tulle overlay. Its trumpet skirts pooled behind her in a sweeping train. She looked like a bride: the perfect picture of youth and elegance.

"I told you this dress was perfect for you," Emerald smiled busying around her workroom gathering a few finishing items for the other girl's ensemble. After finding the perfect accessories, the ashen blonde approached her friend with a twinkle in hazel eyes.

Serena stared at the simple, yet elegant, diamond tiara and matching necklace. The tiara had a series of small pearls offset by diamonds and white gold molding. She couldn't believe Emerald was going to let her wear them.

She wondered what Diamond would think when he saw her later tonight. She wondered if he'd gather her up and kiss her senseless.

"Let's hope he does," The other blonde purred in her ear as she slipped the necklace around her neck.

Serena blushed wondering if her thoughts really were that transparent.

After the ashen blonde was finished with her last minute touches, the two were received by Caleb. The family patriarch looked rather handsome in his dark dress and white coat. Smiling broadly at the cornflower blonde he complimented Emerald on her creative genius as he took in the blushing beauty.

"She's simply enchanting, Esmeraude." His eyes stayed on Serena showing his sincerity that _she_ really was just as he said.

Emerald smiled at his praise. "Where are the boys?" She asked grabbing the suit-bag she'd told Sienna to place in the parlor.

"They said they'd meet us there. You are changing, right?" He teased at her lack of formalwear.

"Of course, Uncle Caleb. As soon as we get there."

As soon as the three arrived at the Dark Marble, Sophie had whisked Emerald away to get ready. When Serena and Caleb finally saw her again, the gala was officially starting.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

(*A/N: /watch?v=CbPlkCZhqPo* **You should listen to this song while reading the below. It just makes this part so much more fun. It wasn't even my intention, but oddly enough it just worked out that way!**)

"Thank-you all for coming tonight! Please believe me when I say I am truly in awe of all the support you have shown me and my family- especially for this cause my mother was so passionate about. No woman, or man for that matter, deserves to be verbally or physically abused. Love is never angry, harsh or unkind. Love is kind, gentle and all encompassing. My mother understood that and her music with Analiese Black reflected that. To all of you enamored with Douce Amoure and our crusade to end violence against women, this dedication is for you. Ladies and gentlemen, please join in me in welcoming Diamond Black and Alicia Barry.'

As the guest joined her in welcoming the others, Emerald found herself searching for a familiar pair of charcoal colored eyes.

She knew she was onto something when she designed her emerald colored satin cheongsam. The oriental-inspired garment silhouetted her figure perfectly with its mermaid floor-length design. Black and gold embroidery stood out against the lush hue of the piece. The fashionista was a mix of shanghai girl and dragon lady thanks to her demure make up and sultry confidence. Pale blonde hair was secured in a low bun though her winding bangs and onyx flowered comb paid homage to a more glamorous style.

She couldn't stop the shivers that ran down her spine as her hazel eyes locked on the darkening gaze of Sapphire's. He looked amazing in his black tux with its silver cummerbund and bow-tie. She relished in the warmth of his attention as a soft smile graced her coquettish features. If only he knew how much she loved him. How much she tried because of him.

Sapphire stared at the girl on stage with a mix of emotion running through him. Emerald truly was a rare gem to him. She was gorgeous, with the spirit and talent to match. The gift that lay in his coat pocket felt like an offering of himself. He just hoped the hazel-eyed siren would accept it.

Taking his seat at the piano, Dimande wondered where Serena and his father was as he looked over the crowd. The Black heir's tuxedo, unlike his brother's, was all black- tie and vest included.

Nodding at his companions, Diamond allowed his fingers to sweep over the sleek instrument to create the sounds of Erroll Garner's "Misty." A hush fell over the room as the wistful piece filled the air.

The poignant strings of Alicia's violin drifted in transforming the piece into something much more sympathetic than the audience thought possible. The melody began to change as lights dimmed and a chanteuse in a rich colored cheongsam sang in a light tinkling voice:

**_To love as I have loved_**

**_Is truly a blessing of the highest curse,_**

A baritone sound that belonged to the pianist picked up where his counterpart left off:

**_To long as I have longed_**

**_Is like begging the sun for a kiss,_**

Silver and gold mingled and mixed as the two crooned the lyrics to their parents' song:

**_Obliteration long before release_**

**_And though I have known you_**

**_I had never seen you for what you were_**

**_Never noticed how beautiful you are_**

Diamond sounded thoughtful:

**_the night I crashed into you_**

**_we broke each other apart_**

A sentiment Emerald reciprocated:

_**I had never felt more whole **_

**_Than when I was tangled in you _**

**_Darling- It's those pieces of you I cling to_**

The heir ended with resigned acceptance:

**_These pieces are all we've got**_**

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Serena's breath caught as the trio's performance caught up with her. The smooth sound of the music wrapped around her as The performers' vocals drifted through filling her with a calm kind of excitement. She didn't know Diamond could sing, though she shouldn't be surprised. His voice seemed to have a hypnotic effect on her most times.

Caleb glanced at his companion, smiling at her reaction to his son and 'plus one daughter.' He could tell by the look in cerulean eyes that Serena was smitten with his son. What surprised him was that Diamond was just as smitten, if not more so, in his own way.

Turning his attention back to the performance he smiled realizing this song was always his favorite. She'd written it just for him. Sometimes love made your heart sing, and other times it made it cry. His had never been able to tell the difference as it always seemed to hurt in the end. He just hoped for his children it wouldn't be that way. If only Almita could see her daughter now… All grown up and beautiful, capturing a Black heart the way his had been caught.

As the song drew to a close, the audience erupted into applause genuinely impressed by the deceased starlets' children. Turning his attention back to the stage, Caleb grinned as he copied the audience's reaction. Offering his arm to the young woman beside him, he led Usagi through the crowd to the stage's edge so they could receive the two.

Diamond had been in the middle of congratulating his cousin and Alicia when his father made his presence known. He moved to speak but found he could not make the words as his eyes locked on the woman he'd come to crave. All of his thoughts came to a crashing halt when Serena gazed at him with hooded eyes and a shy smile.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Hanging on the arm of Dimande Black immediately made Serena the envy of the night. She didn't realize how charming Dimande could be when he wanted to. There were different emotions in the eyes of the people he introduced her to, but all of them looked upon him with respect and her with something else.

Serena was used to women and men alike staring at her, but this was different and the blonde didn't know which was worse- this brand of envy or the kind she suffered with Darien. Even though, she braved their looks with the same brand of grace and determination she always did.

It wasn't until she met the glacial eyed Auria Ibanez that she knew what to make of it all.

"Diamond," Came a feminine voice. The white prince's eyes lit up as he took in the form of his old lover. "Ibanez," he returned in a pleasant tone.

Auria Ibanez was a striking creature and the way the two regarded each other made Serena uncomfortable. Thedress she wore was a beautiful navy blue made of charmeuse fabric. The deep V-neck was tastefully daring as the fabric continue to hug her body showcasing her slim physique. Raven locks were styled atop her head in a sophisticated updo. In addition to her looks, there was an air about this woman that Serena found intimidating.

Smiling when Diamond introduced her, Serena couldn't help the nervousness that flooded her veins. She felt like an imposter standing in front of this shrewd woman who was a lot like Diamond in some ways- frank and unapologetic. However, unlike Diamond she was considerate enough to adapt her approach.

Snagging a flute of champagne from a passing server, Auria turned her sights on the pretty blonde. "So, Ms. Tsukino how did you meet Dimande? He's such a way with words, you see."

Honestly, Serena wasn't surprised. It was a harmless question- valid even. Still, she didn't know what to say. The truth of their meeting sounded like a horrible remake of 'Pretty Woman'. _'My fiancé cheated on me so I went revenge clubbing and was on the verge of being raped until Diamond, a complete stranger, saved me and let me sleep my hangover off at his house in a part of town I clearly don't belong. By the way that was two days ago and I have still yet to go home.'_

Her pretty face flushed crimson and she could tell by the look in the other woman's eyes as well as the concern in Diamond's that she'd failed miserably at this question game. Stammering out an apology, she quickly excused herself making up an excuse about needing fresh air.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Diamond's a very lucky man to have such a stunning woman on his arm." Auria's tone was genuine as her high-heeled footsteps marked the sound of her approach. She'd spotted the blonde around the corner away from prying eyes.

Now beside her, the two stood on the balcony staring at the city before them. Serena turned to stare at the darker-haired woman with a small frown on her face. She knew she looked the part, but she didn't really feel like it on the inside, and she was sure that Auria could sense as much. Her tone was derisive as she addressed the other. "You don't really mean that and I don't think too many people feel that way either."

The lady lawyer raised a finely arched brow. "And how is that you think they feel?"

Serena blushed almost too embarrassed to say what she really thought. "That I'm another pretty face in a line of pretty faces."

Auria smiled guessing as much. "Would you believe me if I told you you were wrong?"

This was not the first time Serena had been written off as an attractive item in need of coveting, or an obstacle to a man's bed. Auria seemed to follow her train of thought and quickly continued on not wanting the other to misunderstand. "Oh don't get me wrong, a good lot of those men and women are jealous… but not for the reasons you think."

"And what reasons would those be?" Usagi challenged as she tensed her jaw, gripping the balcony's stone railing.

"Diamond told me you were a spirited thing underneath all that naiveté," Auria smiled. "I can see why he likes you." Serena hadn't expected that and her expression revealed as much. "They're jealous of the way he looks at you."

"The way he looks at me?" She stammered. "What… Why?"

"Because he looks at you like you're the only other person in the room. How could anyone, male or female, compete with that?" Baby blues widened. "You don't owe anyone in that room an explanation. Diamond sees you for the person you are and that's all that should matter. You're no duck by any stretch of imagination Serena Tsukino." She let her words sink in before continuing. "I'd like to think I'm a pretty good judge of character and this isn't the you I think Dimande was aching for last night."

Usagi was at a loss for words as Ibanez' words swirled around in her mind. "He ached for me?" She repeated in a state of disbelief. Who knew Diamond Black could feel so intensely, but Usagi knew she was being silly. After all he effectively expressed his feelings to her last night with a simple kiss. More like a mind blowing kiss…

"Remember what I said," Auria intoned touching her arm with a meaningful expression on her face. As the older woman left, Serena let her mind roam free.

Auria was right. So what if those people were jealous. Girls were as pretty as they were foolish. Boys played castle to save little girls but men waged wars for women. The way Diamond's eyes had burned at the sight of her made her realize that she'd much rather have the power and independence that came with being a queen than the illusion she'd had being some boy's princess.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Are you alright?" Serena found herself wrapped in the arms of her thoughts' tormentor.

"I'm fine now…" She sighed relaxing in the heir's embrace. "Auria… who is she to you?" Serena could feel his hold tighten ever so slightly. But there was nothing amiss on her face or with her posture. She was genuinely curious and the tenseness that seemed to guide her earlier was gone.

"She's my lawyer, but that's not what you wanted to know is it. We were together at one point of time, but we agreed to break it off."

"She seemed to know you very well." Relieved that the other hadn't been trying to play her, Serena leaned into him. As much as his friendship with Ibanez meant to him, Diamond really didn't want to talk about her while he was with Serena. Instead, he wanted to focus on this night with her.

"I never told you earlier, but you look like something out of a dream tonight." Serena smiled, remembering the look that slipped past that mask of his. It was as pure as it was unholy, a strange mix Diamond seemed to have mastered. There was a man beneath the ice and Serena liked that she was one of the few who got to witness that. Even more, she liked that she was the one to cause such a reaction.

Turning around in his embrace, Usagi stared up into his handsome face with a solemn expression of her own. "What do you want from me, Dimande?"

His eyes were soft despite the firmness in his voice. "Whatever you wish to give me. But know that once it's given… I consider it mine."

Diamond hadn't known what to expect when Auria sent him to Serena on the balcony, but he definitely hadn't expected this.

Serena's kiss was hesitant at first, but once she relaxed the two found themselves stumbling backwards until her back hit the wall of the building. Groaning at the stop, her fingers found their way to his hair as the kiss intensified. Usagi felt his hold tighten as her legs became unsteady. She felt so lightheaded as she accepted what he offered her. As Auria's word came back into her mind a light began to shine in her eyes as Serena made a decision to reverse their standing.

Moments later Dimande found himself at Usagi's mercy something that both surprised and turned him on. Letting his forehead rest against hers, Diamond closed his eyes as he was powerless to her hold on him. The feel of her delicate hand stroking and squeezing his hardened flesh was sweet anguish. Here he was with this moon-like goddess and he could do nothing but hold and kiss her. She looked amazing in her dress, but suddenly the white haired man was mentally cursing his cousin for making something so constricting.

Serena's mouth found his, sucking and nipping his lips in a slow and suggestive manner. It would seem Serenity was a witch, humming her appreciation as the prince's hips bucked into her touch.

Groaning, Dimande palmed both of his hands against the wall behind her as he buried his face in her neck. Her throaty chuckle in response to his weakness solidified his suspicions of his bewitchment.

Her free arm held him tighter as she continued encouraging his surrender. Serena wanted him to come undone. He was always so in control, it'd be a nice to see him flustered and undone. She didn't know why this felt so important, but for once she didn't care. She wanted him and if she couldn't have him the way she wanted, then she'd have to improvise. Granted she had no idea what she was doing, but Usagi figured she was doing something right because suddenly Diamond was returning her kisses with fervor as his frame unconsciously trembled.

"Serena," he groaned breathlessly between kisses," please, not here… like this."

Serena halted her hand as she returned his kisses, "Are you sure you want that?" There was teasing in her voice as she roughly squeezed him, brushing her thumb over his over-sensitive head.

Diamond groaned as his body defied his will again. "No," he chuckled miserably, "but I'd rather not in these pants."

Serena hummed thoughtfully as her free hand caressed his face before relenting. Releasing his hardened flesh, she kissed him one last time before discreetly fixing his clothes.

"Come away with me," he voiced without thinking.

Serena stilled as his breath tickled the shell of her ear. Mentally cursing himself, Dimande didn't know what possessed him to breathe those words but now that they were out, he refused to cower behind uncertainty. Though he hadn't meant to say them, he did mean them.

Cerulean eyes were wide as she stared into the affected man's searching gaze.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Molly?"

The brunette clutched the phone tighter to her ear as her best friend's voice cut through to her.

"Serena?" She wondered what had happened earlier. The brunette could hear music and people in the background. What was Serena doing? Every time she'd tried to call the blonde back, her call went straight to voicemail.

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?" She breathed wondering what could make her friend so excited.

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course, Usagi. Where are you?"

"The Dark Marble."

"The Dark Marble?" Green eyes widened considerably. "Why on earth are you there? Did you and Darien make up?"

"Please, Mol! I'll explain later. I'm going away for a while and there are some things I need to pick up before I go."

"What…" Molly's thoughts were abuzz with panic and confusion. Why did Usagi want to leave? More importantly, _where_ was she going and who was she leaving with. "Does this have to do with the guy you were telling me about earlier?"

"Molly…" She heard the other groan.

"I'm sorry but you're not really giving me anything to work with." There was a heavy pause as she heard Serena exhale.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Okay, Usagi… I'll be there in a bit, but I want some answers."

"Thank you, Molly. And please don't tell anyone about this!"

There was a brief silence.

"I'll see you Serena."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

The heir couldn't believe it! Serena had agreed to travel with him for a couple of weeks. Just long enough to figure out what she wanted to do and where she wanted to be. It was new this feeling of elation that ran through him. He told himself it wasn't a big deal, but his heart hadn't got the memo as he couldn't wipe his stupid grin off his face.

He stood inside the banquet room watching the other couples and people swirl around him dancing to music that took him to a lifetime ago.

In a few moments the raffle would begin, and then Serena would leave and meet back up with him at the airport later. The blonde was back in front of him with a bright smile on her face as she slipped her cell in his pant pocket. Suddenly, he swooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Pleasantly surprised by this version of him, Serena laughed as he spun them around before smashing his lips onto hers. He was faintly aware of a camera flash or two, before he was grinning back at the blue-eyed beauty in his arms.

"You won't be sorry," He assured before pressing a softer kiss to her forehead.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

When Molly figured out where she needed to be, she went slack-jawed at the sight.

Her friend was gorgeous, but what really caught her attention was what an impression she made in her companion's arms. This man was as beautiful as he was domineering, but he seemed softer with Usagi there. The expressions on their faces as they stared at each other spoke volumes.

Tiptoeing back around the corner she came from, Molly decided it would be best if she waited outside and called Serena down.

The whole trip to Serena's friend's house and back en route to Serena's house was silent.

The blonde had to drop off the dress and accessories, and change her clothes.

The brunette couldn't help but wonder about what she saw. Serena had looked so happy… If everything were alright, why hadn't she called anyone? From what she understood, Serena had just met this man…

"Molly, why are we here?" Serena asked staring at the white house she and Darien shared. She'd asked to be taken to her parents' home.

"No one's home, Sere." Molly kept her eyes straight ahead as she lied to her friend. _This is for your own good, Usago… Isn't it? _Taking a deep breath, she turned and flashed the unsure blonde an encouraging smile. "Let's hurry it up, kay?" She just wanted this to be all over with.

Molly could tell her friend was beyond nervous so she accompanied her into the house.

The two hurried upstairs to her bedroom. Grabbing a suitcase from her closet, Serena went about packing as Molly sat on the bed and watched. "You're really leaving?"

"Oh Molly, I won't be gone long. Just long enough to screw my head on straight." Serena disappeared in her walk-in closet for a bit. "Could you keep watch downstairs?" the blonde asked peaking her head out, "I just don't want to deal with Mamoru should he come home."

Molly nodded quickly disappearing downstairs. She hoped Usagi would understand.

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde came downstairs with her suitcase and purse, ready to go. "Molly, I'm-"

"Serena Tsukino!" Rei Hino exploded in a flourish of anger, "Where the hell have you been?"

Cerulean eyes widened in horror as she took in the disappointed gazes of her friends. She could feel her heart ache as she turned to Molly's pleading expression. Her luggage slipped from her fingers, hitting the floor with a _crash_.

"Usago, don't be mad! We were all so worried-"

"Molly!" She whispered feeling a mix of shock and anger, "I asked you not to say anything!"

"Usagi," she cried rushing to her side, "Please!' She reached out to her friend as tears filled her green eyes. Serena jerked away from her arms as if they were hazardous. Turning to face her other friends, she couldn't remember a time she saw them so upset.

"Serena!" They all seemed to converge on her.

"What were you thinking? Darien's a mess, he needs you!"

"How could you be so selfish, running away from your problems!"

"How could you consider leaving without telling us and with some stranger!"

The blonde knew her plans had been irrevocably altered.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Caleb Black stared at his son with a frown on his face. The two were seated in their limousine waiting for a familiar flash of blonde hair to show up. The jet had been fueled and was ready to go.

He'd never seen Diamond so worked up about a woman before. Auria had been a sensible match for his son, but his eyes didn't light up the way they did when he was with Serena. He suspected the relationship between the two had been one of convenience.

Looking at the watch on his wrist, the older man shook his head at the time. They should have left 30 minutes ago. He didn't want to be the one to tell Diamond that it was time to go, but someone had to.

Reaching out to lay a comforting hand on his son's knee, the older Black gave the most comforting smile he could. "Diamond… I'm afraid it's time to go."

Cold violet eyes stared back at him.

"She's not coming, then." Dimande spoke in monotones, but Caleb could tell he was more upset than he let on.

"I'm afraid I don't know, but time waits for no one, and neither do we Black's."

The feeling that ran through his veins hurt more than he thought it would. He wanted to be upset, but all he could think of was the way she moaned when his mouth was on hers, or the way she murmured his name all breathless and flustered. Why couldn't he have that? And why did he suddenly want that… with her?

It shouldn't bother him so much and yet Diamond could feel it eating away at him. He'd been rejected before, but this was different. _This_ physically hurt him. The disappointment was new and Diamond found that he loathed it more than the aching. Its implications suggested that he'd been rash. Maybe she had an accident? Or maybe she made up with her fiancé? Disturbingly enough, Diamond wished for the former, a thought that made him frown. What was wrong with him?!

Taking a deep breath, the heir sought to reign in his thoughts- his father was right, Black's waited for no one and neither would he.

Nodding at his father, Dimande exited the limo and boarded the plane without a glance backwards. If she didn't want him he'd not sit and mope like a fool (even if he already felt like one.)

* * *

**Qwik references:**

_**"Here's my hand and my heart… it's yours to take..."** -Line from Kelly Clarkson's "Be Still"_

_**Song that Diamond and Emerald sang** -Is a poem I wrote titled "Bittersweet/ Pieces" especially for this story. Remember to ask and attribute it back if you want to use it._

A/N:

**Well…. What do you think? Is this how any of you pictured this story wrapping up? For those who may be disappointed with how I left out Sapphire and Emerald at the end, I'm disappointed too. Lol. But rest assured their parts will receive notice in the final installment.**

**The Epilogue is up next! Definitely let me know what you think, even if you hated it- So don't forget to review! **

**Also, there was a theme in all of this. I wanted Diamond to encourage Serena to be her own person, comfortable in her own skin while realizing there was more to her character if she wanted it. As wonderful as loving someone can be, never let someone bully you into changing yourself. But if you do find someone worthy of that 'potential you,' make sure they're willing to grow and get in the mud with you. **

**Did any of this achieve that ^?**

**Was this too long?**

**Anyway, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the final installment! I'm so excited because this is the first multi-chapter story I've ever completed. Thank you all so much for your readership and your comments, it really meant a lot. **

**As you've probably noticed, there are two chapters left instead of one. Instead of posting the whole thing in one chapter, I broke it up into two. Think of it as a two part series-finale if you want. Lol. **

**OH! Quik Reminder: ****I also use both the character's English and Manga/Anime names. Think of them as nicknames and middle names if you'd like, but know I am talking about the same people. **

_***The beginning might give you a 'wtf' moment, but give it a chance, I promise all is/will be explained. ***_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**6 Months Later**

The dark eyed prince grunted as the witch above him was on her way to riding him to completion. Maroon colored eyes were tightly squeezed shut as the woman threw her strawberry blonde colored head back moaning her pleasure unabashed.

Diamond knew he was close and at the pace Wicked Lady had set, he knew it would be soon. Gripping her tightly, the heir took a more active role in their ritual thrusting his hips upward determined to make the other cry out first. Cold maroon eyes glittered down at him through a thick fog of lust and resentment.

He knew he'd pay for it later, but for right now he'd savor his upcoming victory. Flipping their positions, the heir slowed their pace purposefully keeping his companion from the euphoria she used him for.

Wicked Lady was furious but the only thought that entered her jumbled thoughts was of how close she was. Taking a more docile route to get what she wanted, Karina Wren Akumara pulled the white-haired man into an intimate kiss, an act that was so unlike herself. She whimpered helplessly against his mouth, chanting his name like a mantra in a saccharine voice smooth like honey. Thrown off guard, the prince found himself falling into the pretty illusion the strawberry blonde was painting.

He knew Wren was playing him, but Dimande couldn't help but pretend her hair was a cornflower blonde and her eyes cerulean blue. Losing himself in his fantasies, the white haired heir groaned his release into Serena's pretty mouth as she tightened around him expressing her own.

It was only afterwards when the sound of Wren's cold laughter filled the room that he realized his mistake. "Such a stupid man you are, Dimande. She's probably forgotten you now." Cruel maroon irises stared up into him with mock sympathy.

Snatching away from her ashamed of himself, Dimande laid on his side of the bed staring up harshly at the ceiling. Why did he do this to himself? He could feel Wren's burning touch as she casually draped her naked body over his. "Wren will help you forget," she cooed after giggling in his ear. "But only after she makes you remember."

His fair skin flushed in something other than sex as his arms tightly wrapped around her, bruising her soft skin. He hated Wren, he thought, but he needed the brief reprieve he felt when he was with her this way.

The next morning Diamond took sick pleasure in asking if her mother, a manipulative bitch who made Wren into Wicked Lady, called. She hated her mother almost as much as she craved her approval. It was sad how vulnerable the girl was in when it came to that woman.

Pressing a kiss to the sullen girl's temple, Dimande wished his lover a pleasant day as he left their hotel room.

The relationship between the two was a torrid affair of one-ups and insults. Diamond never realized how much of a masochist he was until he found himself bedding this bitter reminder. He could never fall in-love with Wicked Lady and that was fine by him.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"I love the simplicity of Marc's work. His style is bold and his favored use of primary colors reinforces the simplicity of the scenes. I think it's his use of color that I love so much about him. There's innocence there, even in his more intense pieces. Like he's showing us emotion in its purest form even in relation to the natural world where we tend to overcomplicate things."

Serena could feel her cheeks flush as a murmur of agreement spread through the class and people started to name their favorite pieces. The professor smiled his approval, using her comment to open discussion about the Expressionist movement in general. When the lecture was over and everyone was gathering their things to leave, the professor stopped Serena on her way out.

"Nice addition Ms. Tsukino. I hope to hear more from you as the semester progresses." Serena smiled her thanks. "Will you be entering anything in this term's exhibition?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied truthfully. "When's the deadline?" After talking to her professor a bit more, the blonde was on her way to the parking lot to grab her car and hit it home.

Six months ago she'd never imagined she'd find herself back in school or living with her parents. Grimacing as she located the yellow VW beetle, the blonde threw her things in the back and got in the car. Checking her phone for any messages, she was on her way to a study date with her friend Ami Mizuno. Ami was a whiz at math, Serena's hardest subject. Cranking up the girly car, she was on her way to the Starbucks in the downtown district about 15 minutes away from campus.

It had taken her a while to confide in her friends, and even longer than that to find the strength to confront Darien and break off their relationship. It took her two weeks to realize just how ridiculous it was to pretend for the sake of irrelevant parties. Even so, things were still working themselves out. Her friends tried their best to be there for her, but a part of her was upset that they'd taken Darien's side over hers, even though that wasn't necessarily the case, while the rest of her wondered about the man she hadn't returned to.

Things were awkward, but Serena had faith that they could work through it. They were still the same girls she'd grown up with, even if adult-friends were full of pretense that childhood friends lacked.

As she pulled up to the coffee shop, she was relieved to find the place not busy. Parking her car, Serena hopped out the vehicle and searched for Ami's silver Prius. It would seem her friend hadn't arrived yet. Grabbing the appropriate books from her bag, the blonde checked her phone smiling when she saw she was 20 minutes early.

Walking into the establishment, she noticed a familiar shade of ash blonde hair at the counter. Halting in her tracks, the name was out of her mouth before she thought about what she was doing.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Emerald checked her watch as she waited for her iced caramel macchiato to arrive. She was lucky to get this break, but she also knew she couldn't dabble long.

The last few weeks had been trying as she was finishing up her product for the boutique she was opening in a few days time. Finally her plans were coming to fruition, a thought that, in her distressed state, brought little joy. Plain and simple- the blonde was tired. But it was more than just the work she'd thrown herself into with bitter gusto, it seemed that she and her family had hit an emotional slump as well.

Her cousin was a miserable excuse of a man with a salaciously, malicious excuse of a girlfriend… Fuckbuddy? Whatever. Dimande had always been a bit aloof, but this was ridiculous. And Wren… how she despised that pill-popping junkie Diamond tortured himself with. Even though the Salt Flats was her favorite movie, she still detested its leading lady. But whenever she would try to bring it up, the heir would tell her to mind her own business. The fact that Wren strongly resembled Serena did not escape her notice. Thinking of the cornflower blonde made her blood boil sometimes. There were better ways to wallow, the ash blonde thought. _Like what I'm doing…_

But that wasn't the worst of it. No, the love of her life/ best friend wanted nothing to do with her. Every time she tried to talk to Sapphire he'd brush her off or flee the continent- in reverse order of course.

Emerald could feel the familiar pain that gripped her heart when she thought about the situation. It hurt so badly the blonde winced as her hand faintly closed over her broken heart. She knew rejection hurt, but this was pure agony… and on such an intimate level. Most of the time Emerald didn't know what to do with herself so she worked and worked pretending that she hadn't given her heart only to have it crushed and thrown away.

"Iced caramel macchiato!" The barista called dragging her out of her painful musings.

Blinking, Emerald managed a smile as she picked up her beverage. Dropping a tip, she was about to leave when someone called her name.

"Esmeraude?" Ash blonde hair swung to the right.

"Serena?" Emerald squinted at the casually dressed girl in front of her with an armful of textbooks. She frowned. "What do you want?"

Visibly taken back, Serena blinked before gathering her wits about herself. "I wasn't sure if it was you." She nervously switched her weight from one foot to the other. "I didn't think you guys were still here in Tokyo."

Her chuckle was bitter. "Oh, the boys aren't here, Princess, just lowly little me. But that just suits your pleasure, doesn't it."

"I don't understand… But I can always walk away. I won't be talked to like this." Serena returned with narrowed eyes.

Emerald responded before she could think. "I guess it's easier to walk away without a word than it is to stay and work things out." The ash blonde's thoughts were elsewhere as she said her piece. It really wasn't even directed towards the other woman. So when Serena pursed her lips in a tight line and made to turn away, her free hand shot out grasping a delicate wrist as she heard herself apologizing. "Wait! I'm… sorry… you didn't deserve that."

Baby blues regarded her carefully seemingly picking up on her distressed state of mind.

Emerald knew she looked a mess due to her exhaustion, complete with dull hair and dark circles under her eyes. But Serena's scrutiny made her feel like freak. "Emerald," the cornflower blonde began with concern. "Are you alright?"

_Yeah, because looking like a zombie is all the rage. _"Don't worry about it, Usagi. I'm fine. Just working too hard, I guess."

"Serena?" The two locked on the new voice of the conversation. A girl with midnight blue hair and light blue eyes stepped next to them sporting an unsure look on her pretty features.

Thankful for the interruption, Emerald flashed a weak smile and attempted her escape. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. Sorry."

"Can I see you later?" Serena rushed latching onto the other's wrist. Her baby blues were so hopeful and Emerald didn't have the strength to come up with some excuse.

"Sure," she relented with a forced smile. After giving the blonde her number, Esmeraude quickly disappeared from the shop leaving Serena to her companion.

***-*-BREAK-IT-UP-*-***

The two had taken a booth in the back of the shop spreading their textbooks across the table, cross-referencing and taking notes. Or at least Ami had been, absently pointing out valid points to her companion as she worked on her own work.

It was when she went to sip on her latte that she noticed her friend was on the same page from when they'd first taken their seats. Cerulean eyes were on the page, but it looked as if Usagi was somewhere else. Somewhere that made her melancholic.

"Serena?" Ami vocalized, voice thick with concern. "Are you alright?"

The cornflower blonde blinked before giving the other her attention. "What did you say?"

Pursing her lips, Ami stared at her friend for a long minute before putting down her pen and clasping her hands together on the table. "I asked if you were alright. You haven't turned a page or written a word since we got here 30 minutes ago."

"Oh…" Looking down, a faint blush lit her cheeks as she saw her friend spoke the truth. "I'm sorry Ami… I guess I'm not in the mood to study. I just can't seem to concentrate."

"I can see that. Does this have anything to do with that girl you were talking to earlier?"

"Not at all… I guess I'm just tired. I ended up pulling an all-nighter for Professor Junta… She's such a Nazi, you know."

Ami nodded, not at all buying Serena's excuse even though Professor Junta was infamous for her intensity. "Maybe you should go home and take a nap," she suggested hiding her skepticism.

"Really? You won't be mad?"

"No Usagi, I've got papers to grade anyway." Ami smiled referring to her work as a graduate-assistant.

"Thanks Ami," the other replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Standing, Serena went about gathering her things after draining the last bit of her soda. With a wave, the blonde was out the shop and on her way to her car.

When Ami was sure she was gone, she whipped out her phone and punched in Rei's number.

"Hino speaking."

"Hey Rei, it's Ami..."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Rei? What're you doing here?"

Serena had opened her room door to find the passionate young woman sitting on her bed staring at a… picture?

"Your mom said it was okay…" Rei looked up from the newspaper clipping she'd been studying to glance at her friend. "Ami called me." Serena rolled her eyes. She wasn't a baby who needed looking after. Rei seemed to catch onto her train of thought. "It wasn't like that," she defended softly. "She was worried… we all are. And not just about you, but about our friendship in general. You haven't been yourself lately." She paused as her eyes swept over something in her hand. "And looking at this, maybe… maybe I can see why."

Serena's eyes widened as Rei held up the picture she clipped from the newspaper. It was from the gala all those months ago. Diamond had kissed her and spun her around in a public display of affection. She'd been wary that anyone she knew had seen it, but quickly decided she didn't care snipping it out and placing it close to her heart.

Crossing the distance of her room to sit beside her friend, Serena placed her books on the floor before reaching out and taking the clipping from Rei's dainty fingertips. Looking down, a soft smile stretched across her face as she regarded the precious image. It was like something out of a fairy tale. A beautiful queen in ivory, besotted with her handsome mate.

She felt Rei's hand rest upon her knee in a comforting fashion. "Serena… Why didn't you tell us?"

"As if you'd listen…." She breathed turning her attention to the girl with amethyst eyes.

"We thought you were being-"

"Spoilt?" Her gaze was intense.

Rei turned away, realizing how awful that sounded out loud in such a matter of fact tone. Closing her eyes for a second, she took a deep breath before turning back to her blonde friend. "We- I don't think you're… spoiled. Childish- sometimes. I realize now that you aren't built like me… or the other girls for that matter. You just handle things differently. We should have listened to you first before passing judgment. I'm sorry… for that, anyway. But I won't apologize for being concerned about you."

Baby blues softened at the other's sincerity. "But you were right to some degree. I was running away from my problems. I resent being called a child, but I was being pretty childish. I actually believed that being with Dimande could make all my problems go away. He's so strong, Rei." Her grin was back and Rei couldn't help but smile back. Serena's eyes seemed to light up as she talked about this mystery man. "I mean so much more than anyone I've ever met. It was selfish, I suppose, to anchor myself atop of him, but he didn't mind. Underneath the ring, the pretense and all the other stuff, he saw me for the faulty person I was and he didn't care." _He didn't care and I threw that away…_

"He was the one you were going away with…" Rei summarized. "What happened six months ago, Usagi?"

Serena hadn't meant to tell her friend so much, but once she started she couldn't stop. It was like there was something missing inside of her, and the more she talked about Dimande and his family the better she felt. She didn't even realize how much they'd come to mean to her, even though she thought of them, **him**, all the time.

"Wow…" Rei breathed, shocked by the story and the intensity of her friend's feelings. It took her a moment to respond. "Even with your complete disregard for your life and our sanity, this is still the most ridiculous story I've ever heard! You did good meatball head." The miko smiled to show she was teasing. "Did you ever tell him what was up?"

Serena shook her head miserably, as her eyes watered. "No…"

"What?! Why not?"

"I couldn't, Rei…" Serena cried, her tone matching her feeling.

"Serena... you love him… right?" The blonde blushed, having never dropped the 'L word' even though she knew it could be nothing else. "Then what's the problem?"

"You don't understand!"

"Then paint me a picture. You're really good at that so it shouldn't be a problem." Amethyst eyes were defiant as Rei stared on expectantly.

"All this time I felt like such a fraud and I hated it…. Being a victim, I mean. I love you guys and I'm sure I loved Darien at some point of time. But then it hit me that none of the other stuff amounted to anything if I didn't love myself."

Rei's demeanor softened as she listened to her friend's raw words. She had no idea. "Usagi…"

"I had to face a lot about myself. Darien did a lot of things that hurt me, and while I hold him accountable for his actions, I also realize that I let him and that was worst of it. Every time I swallowed what he fed me, I lost more and more respect for myself." She took a deep breath before continuing. She couldn't believe she was saying this out loud, but she needed to put it out there. "I decided that that's not who I wanted to be. I wanted to feel the same pride and love for myself that I knew Diamond felt for me. It's crazy and impractical, I know… but I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I miss him, Rei. I miss him so much…"

The other girl was quiet a mix of pride and respect as she listened. _I can't believe we ever doubted you… or made you feel like this. _Her eyes were misty as she pulled the other in a tight hug. "Usagi, I've never been more proud of you than I am now. I'm so sorry that we made you feel that way…" Pulling away, Rei wiped the other's eyes and smoothed down her blonde hair. "You're amazing, do you know that? How could he not know that?"

"Diamond's probably forgotten me now… and that's fine." Rei gave her a pointed look.

Serena rolled her eyes with a smile and a sigh. "Okay, so it's not fine. It sucks… But I **don't** **need** **him** to feel whole."

"But you want him… " Rei picked up the clipping that lay next to them. "And I've never seen you look like that, Serena. Ever. You can't give him up like this… You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Standing to leave, the fiery young woman handed Serena back her picture. "I'm glad you told me this, Usagi. I feel like we're on our way." Rei smiled.

Serena agreed as she returned the gesture. The two exchanged goodbyes and Serena walked her friend to the door. With promises of future plans, she waved as Rei drove off in her red VW Jetta.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

It had been a week since Emerald had seen Usagi at the coffee shop. Since then, the two had talked briefly over the phone and agreed to meet up for dinner. It'd be nice to talk to someone about something other than work.

Checking over her reflection one more time, the blonde was satisfied with the results even if it was a bit more daring than she was used to. The black dress she wore was as short as it was slinky. Stopping halfway her thigh, the garment was sleeveless allowing the blonde to don on a long pair of gloves and an edgy pair of stiletto boots. Wearing her long locks down, Esmeraude completed the look with an extravagant emerald necklace and matching bracelet as well as a set of black crystal earrings.

Grabbing her purse, the blonde was on her way out to a new sushi joint in uptown, the agreed location for her date. Oddly enough, she found she was excited about this outing as it had been far too long since she'd been out. Plus, there were some things she wanted to ask the other.

When she arrived, Serena had already been seated.

Smiling broadly, the blonde waved her over standing up to greet her. Dressed in a strapless dress with a ruffle neckline, the younger girl looked like a sweetheart. The soft pink of the dress was flattering to her complexion as the curve hugging garment stopped at her knees. With strappy wedged heels and a simple gold chained necklace, Serena looked ready to charm the hearts of millions. Her blonde hair was pulled away from her face while her lips were painted an inviting shade of pink.

"How's work coming?" Serena asked after they traded pleasantries.

"Work's been hectic, but with my launch party next weekend I wouldn't expect anything less." Before the conversation could continue, their waiter appeared taking their orders and bringing them drinks. Sipping on her water, hazel eyes studied the other carefully. Serena looked… different than she did to her six months ago. She seemed more confident in herself. "You look well," Emerald observed.

Serena smiled, "A lots changed since that last time we really spent time together."

Emerald nodded in total agreement as bitterness swirled in her chest. "Yes it has. I hope it's been better for you than it's been for me." Her pouty expression made Serena giggle.

"I don't know about that, but it's been a while since I've felt like this."

"Oh?"

"I broke off my engagement and moved back home."

Emerald raised a brow. "Are congratulations in order or should I be apologizing for your loss?"

"It wasn't so much of a loss as it was me gaining my sense of self back."

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear it then." Their server arrived with their food and the two ate in silence until Emerald opened her mouth. "Will you be coming to my launch party?" She asked after a while.

Serena paused, her uncomfortable gaze coming to rest on the ash blonde. "I… I don't know." Rei's words ran through her head.

"Diamond will be there." Esmeraude interrupted in a casual tone. Both girls knew that she was looking for a reaction but Serena bit her lip to keep from giving one.

"I have to think about it."

"Not even to see his new girlfriend?" Blue eyes snapped up in surprise. _That got her attention._ Emerald bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Her reaction was instantaneous.

"Girlfriend?" Serena repeated slowly not liking the way the word felt in regards to someone else. Hazel eyes narrowed. So Serena _did _still have a thing for her cousin. That was good because Diamond obviously still had a thing for her.

"Actually, I don't know what they are." Emerald offered seriously. "But I know he's using Wren to get over you." Usagi broke eye contact.

"Can we talk about something else? How's Sapphire?"

"Fuck Sapphire." Serena blinked. Emerald couldn't believe she'd said it either, but she pressed on. One of them would be happy and she'd make sure of it. "I don't know what happened between the two of you but if you want to be with him you'd better do something before Wren ruins him for all of us."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Yes he has... I have an idea" Caleb sighed into the phone after his adopted daughter prattled on about his eldest. "I'm sorry I wont be there for your launch," he said after she'd changed subjects. "But I promise to make it up to you." He smiled a glittering smile no one was there to see.

Unfortunately, Caleb was tied up in business in Paris that kept him from Tokyo. Part of him wondered why the young girl had chosen to remain in Japan. Something he felt he'd left unquestioned for long enough. Falling back onto the king-sized bed in his hotel room, he took the tone of a concerned patriarch. "Is there anything you wish to talk to me about, love?"

Indigo eyes narrowed as the woman on the other end shrugged off his inquires with explanations that were semi-true. "It seems as if all my children are in the middle of a falling out. Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" His trio was daft if they thought their behavior escaped his notice. "If you say so. Take care, Esmeraude… Yes. Oh! She says Elisabetta loves the dress… I will. Love you to, darling. Goodnight."

Dropping the phone beside him, he stared up at the ceiling as his thoughts drifted. Love could be an unreasonable master, but one always took notice of its call. He knew he certainly had.

"_Why do you put up with him?" he murmured as he pulled her auburn tresses away from her neck. Purple bruises stared back from their place on her pale colored skin. "I fear that one day he may actually succeed." Skillful hands raked over her scalp making her relax in his grasp._

"_Why do you insist on asking me this… My answer never changes." With half lidded eyes, her head lolled back as he continued his ministrations._

"_Maybe when I hear something worthwhile, I'll consider myself satisfied."_

_Sage colored eyes stared up him, wide and annoyed. _

"_You know why…" she responded lowly. "It's the same reason you stay with her…"_

_She flinched as he scoffed, dropping her head. _

"_I doubt it's the same." His voice was calm, cold and controlled. What was Caleb Black if not in control? Maybe if she were more like Caleb, being with Cassius wouldn't hurt as much._

_She didn't have much to lose, it was worth a try." I suppose the emotional pain you suffer at your wife's hands is far worse than the beatings I receive from my husband." Her eyes went wide as she watched his expression darken. Caleb Black was a beautiful sight to behold angry or impassive. But the expression his face held now made her blood run cold. What if she had offended him?_

_Suddenly she was fearful of speaking so frankly to him. She hadn't meant to make him angry… What if he became like Cassius? Would he hit her too? Physically shrinking in on herself, Almita berated herself for being so pathetic._

_The dark-haired man frowned as he felt her withdraw from him. He watched as her shoulders shook ever so slightly as her auburn head ducked down avoiding his eyes and himself._

'_Not you, too...' he thought behind his farce of indifference. His mother always saw past him, while his wife could never really look at him. Sometimes, he wondered why he was never enough for the people around him. But Almita… Almita was different. _

"_You have to believe that I'd never do what he does to you…" She nodded afraid to upset him. He sighed as his expression calmed._

_Hovering above the woman in front of him, he placed his hands on the vanity's surface trapping her between his arms. Such beauty wasted on a man so cruel… Did she even know how amazing she was? Indigo eyes softened at the thought. Besides himself and the infirmary, no one else knew of her plight. Not even his wife, who, sadly, was her best friend. _

'_Someone has to let you know the truth…' He thought to himself. "He doesn't deserve you…" _

"_Caleb…" she whimpered as her gaze refocused from the floor to him. _

_Fingertips danced across her jaw line as he held her chin forcing her to hold his gaze._

"_It's true…" He insisted. "You don't deserve the pain he puts you through."_

"_Neither do you… I see you, Caleb… I see you all the time." She watched as his eyes flicker with a mix of things she'd never thought she'd see in him. She'd never seen him so vulnerable before. _

_As her words washed over him, he could feel his insecurities swallow him whole. His mask was cracking and it was fitting that only she should see him in such a state._

_Almita gasped as he sank to his knees and his arms held to her tightly._

"_I think you're the only one that's ever looked." His head rested in her lap as his fractured heart finally shattered. _

_Looking on in awe, Almita felt a mix of things as she realized that she, cowardly and pathetic, had bought the esteemed Caleb Black down to his knees with a simple acknowledgement._

_Lifting his face with her hands, her watery gaze matched his as ebony silk framed his face. She marveled at how human he was. Everyone thought Caleb to be a statue, stoic and cold, but this moment was proof that he was simply a man. _

_Cradling his face in her hands, she reveled in the courage this discovery gifted her. _

"_Caleb," she cooed as she pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Never hide yourself from me, as I will never hide from you."_

_He nodded, desperately wanting to belong to someone… to her "Does it hurt?" he whispered in the air between him._

"_Sometimes…" was her whispered reply._

"_Shall I make it pleasant for you?" And he wanted to, more than anything in the world. He wanted whatever she would give him, because he knew that with Almita whatever she relinquished to him was a gift worthy of some higher power._

"_Caleb…"_

_And before she could deny him, he gave her the type of kiss that made a girl's knees weak and her heart whine for more. He kissed her like she was the only woman in the world._

_Falling into him, the auburn haired woman sobbed into the kiss wanting him more than she'd ever wanted anything. _

"_Caleb," she whimpered as she buried her face in his neck. "Caleb…"_

The dark haired man sighed as the memory faded back to the corners of his mind. He hoped his children would not make the same mistakes he had. Pride alone was a dangerous thing. But pride coupled with heartache was a sure thing for misery.

* * *

**A/N: If you're confused by anything in the first part of this 'series finale' here are two things that may be in need of explaining:**

**#1- Karina Wren's Character is inspired by Black Lady. With that in mind, it's important that you guys know she isn't an AU Rini or a grown up version of her (that'd just be too weird for me). **

**#2- I recognize that Diamond has slightly obsessive tendencies and this chapter was supposed to capitalize on that as well as show a more troubled side of him. **


	6. Chapter 6

She and Aleesa, her personal assistant, had been setting up for the past two hours. Everything was in place and Emerald was definitely satisfied with the look of the space they had rented for the introduction of her new fashion line. Envy by Emerald was a mix of silver screen glamour and eastern chic.

Displays of her merchandise were all over the room. She was even wearing some of her pieces. The dark emerald halter top she wore had wide straps that gave the top a chic, yet oriental look. Sleek and backless, the v-neck cut of the shirt stopped just above her ribcage, allowing a satin black, v-neck cami to peep through. The black pencil skirt she wore was a perfect fit outlining the curve of her hips, stopping an inch before her knees. Finally, suede, emerald colored, Steve Madden pumps completed the look with their classic Mary Jane twist.

Smiling at the number of people milling about, the blonde was actually pretty excited. Tonight was her night and she prayed nothing would ruin it. Deciding to grab a drink from the bar they'd setup, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Everything looks amazing, Emerald!" Her face broke out into a huge grin when she turned to find Serena standing in front of her.

"Usagi, you look beautiful!" And she did. The white chiffon dress was Greek inspired with its gathered bust, and flowing skirts. The braided headpiece securing blonde tresses matched the gold-embroidered waistline of the dress. "Thanks for coming."

Showing her friend around her merchandise, the two were enjoying themselves until Emerald froze mid-step. There across the room was the subject of her heartbreak laughing as some other girl threw herself in his arms. Hazel eyes went wide before they turned hard. As if sensing her stare, Sapphire looked in her direction before embarrassedly turning away.

Serena stood there dumbly watching the whole thing. Before she could comment, Emerald had spun on her heel stalking off in the opposite direction. Staring after the upset girl, Usagi looked back in Sapphire's direction to see him frowning. He briefly locked eyes with her before turning away and leading his companion elsewhere.

What was going on?

Emerald couldn't think. Seeing Sapphire just bought everything back tenfold. His presence had surprised her and for a second she felt a flutter of joy seeing him before reality slapped it out of her. She had hoped he'd stay in America, but Dimande, that weasel, must've mentioned it.

"Serena, I'm not going back out there!" She knew the blonde had followed her before she even turned around. The building had two stories and the office was located on the second floor with a bird's-eye view of the main room.

"What was that?" Serena had shut the door behind her as she rushed in after the other. The two were in the building's office.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Emerald sulked, wrapping her arms around herself.

She looked so hurt… An expression that strengthened Usagi's resolve to get to the bottom of all of this. "No way! You and Sapphire are … well I don't know what you are, But what just happened?" She asked referring to the brief stare down from earlier.

"I can't face him… Not when he's out there smiling with some other girl, pretending that I don't exist." Emerald seethed as anger and hurt flowed through her veins. Staring down at her guest, she easily found the man in question still in conversation with the brunette. Turning away from the view, she grabbed the closest object to her and flung it across the room with a screech.

Wincing as the glass vase shattered, Serena moved to calm the other grabbing her arms to steady her. "Emerald, what happened between the two of you?"

Emerald was aware of warm hands cradling her cheeks encouraging her to breathe. Grasping Serena's wrist, she led her to the couch prompting the other to take a seat. At first she didn't know where to start, but once she did she couldn't stop. With encouraging blue eyes Serena listened as the other finally expressed what had been bothering her for the past six months.

_Emerald remembered getting out of the shower and slipping into her robe. She had her robe secured, when she walked into her room brushing the tangles out of her damp hair. There was a knock and the blonde remembered Sapphire stepping into her room. She remember speaking and the next thing she knew, she was against the wall as Sapphire's mouth was claimed hers with a desperation that made her heart flutter._

_She could feel his hands tangled in her wet hair yanking her head back as he pressed open-mouthed kisses up and down the column of her neck. Moaning at the feel of his mouth unyielding against her flushed skin, Emerald couldn't believe this was happening. The alcohol that ran through her veins lent surreal-ness to the encounter, adding to her stupor._

_Clutching him tighter to herself, she never wanted to let this man go. His kisses seemed to burn hotter as he kissed the spot behind her ear, murmuring all sorts of unintelligible praises. He kissed her jaw line, trailing to the corner of her mouth before engulfing her lips in a kiss that was as deep as it was intimate._

_Squeezing her eyes shut, Emerald found she couldn't support herself as the moment intensified. Sapphire held tighter to her as the two slid to the floor in a heap of limbs. The first time he took her, coal eyes seared into her heart. The younger heir took his time with her despite the fierceness of their coupling. It had hurt at first, and Emerald found herself wincing as Sapphire lovingly kissed her tears away, but as the pain decreased her pleasure increased itself to the point where the blonde couldn't keep her mouth shut. _

_Emerald remembered arching into his touch, his name falling from her lips in something like reverence. And just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, her mind went completely blank as she felt her whole body swallowed in a flash of white pleasure Sapphire controlled._

_Emerald found she liked this side of him as she spent the night on the receiving end of his affections._

_The next morning she had awoke to a slight hangover and a ton of bruises on her normally flawless skin. She was sore and achy, but despite all that, there was a pleasant pulse between her legs that brought the previous night's actions back full force. Moaning at the thought, she pushed herself up unaware of the coy grin she sported. _

_She couldn't believe she was no longer a virgin, or that Sapphire was the one to do it. She hoped this meant as much to him as it did to her. She had to talk to him, but when she went to find him in an over-sized night-shirt, Sienna had informed her that the youngest heir had left for England with most of his things in tow._

_Emerald had blinked stupidly before the reality of what her housekeeper was telling her sunk in…_

"Are you serious?" Serena couldn't believe Sapphire would do that, and to Emerald of all people.

"I can't face him, Serena." Esmeraude's face flushed in embarrassment. "Not after all that. I feel like such an idiot! He's not even supposed to be here."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Serena had never been the aggressive the type, but her execution in her need to find Sapphire gave people the opposite impression. Onlookers looked wary of the determined blonde who moved with purpose. When she finally found the youngest heir, he was in conversation with his brunette companion.

"Excuse me," she cut in politely. "Sapphire can I talk to you for a second?" Two sets of eyes turned her way- one in surprise, the other in thinly veiled irritation.

"Serena," The younger heir greeted. "Petz," he said to his companion, "this is Serena. Serena, this Petz."

She smiled at the edgy dressed woman with brunette hair and dark olive eyes before turning her attention back to Sapphire. "I need to ask you something… privately."

"Oh?" He looked to the other girl, "Petz, do you mind?"

The other girl shook her head. "Take your time. Maybe that louse of mine is finally here." As soon as Petz took her leave, Serena laid into him.

"How could you do that to her?!" Serena demanded with fire in her eyes, careful not to be too loud. She still had trouble believing Sapphire was capable of such cruelty, but actions don't lie and the young heir had been avoiding Emerald like the plague. "What were you thinking or were you not thinking?"

"Excuse me, but what are you going on about?" Grey eyes were confused, but Serena didn't care. She was going to figure this out before the night was over.

"I'm talking about Emerald." She noted the pained expression on his face when she mentioned the other girl's name. "Were you lying when you told me you loved her or are you really a bastard? I hope you're proud of yourself." She scowled not giving him time to offer an excuse. "I bet you didn't even care that you were her first."

"I didn't know…" His response was quiet as his pained gaze burned into the floor. Serena almost felt bad for the young man as his remorse and dismay were painfully obvious. _Almost_ being the word.

"If you cared for her at all you wouldn't have left her that way."

"No, it's because I care about her that I left." She didn't think him capable of such anger, but the tone in which he spoke made her shrink back a little.

"What are you talking about?"

"I forced myself on her, Serena! I took advantage of her!" He exploded. Baby blues were wide as saucers. People were looking in their direction with a mix of interest and concern. _What the…_ Grabbing his arm, Serena pulled him away from the main room and away from any onlookers, demanding an explanation. Did she hear him wrong? Because what he was saying was a bit different from what Emerald had told her.

"Forced… yourself on her?"

The dark-haired boy looked away in shame. "Serena… I-"

"Explain."

"We were at the gala and I don't even remember drinking that much, but I was working up the nerve to take your advice. I wanted to so bad… to tell her I mean, but I couldn't find the right time so I decided to wait." He was so upset, Serena felt bad for badgering him the way she had. He exhaled shakily before continuing. "I went to her room to talk, but I didn't know she was just getting out the shower. I saw her standing there and the next thing I know we're on the floor and everything's a crazy blur. I'm pretty sure we were both still out of it but it felt so fucking good having her that way. Believing she's mine and that she'd want me that way too." Looking on encouragingly, Serena held her breath for the next part. "By the time I realized maybe she didn't want it, it was morning and she was covered in bruises. Her wrist, her neck, her thighs, her hips... And then there was the blood. I knew I couldn't be around her… not after that. I just couldn't." Tears feel from his eyes as he squeezed them shut. "I hurt her… You see, I couldn't stay after that."

Serena was slack-jawed before getting a hold of herself. The relief she felt was instantaneous. It was a misunderstanding! Sapphire had panicked thinking he did something wrong. Poor Esmeraude… Poor Sapphire. Her blue eyes belied her empathy. "Talk to her... You- Just go and talk to her."

"But-"

"You owe her that much."

There was hope for the two yet.

She sent him on his way hoping he'd seek the other girl out. With a sigh, Serena turned to hit the bar. She needed something for her nerves.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

The couple sat in the limo outside of the building Emerald had rented for her launch party. An exhibit room with cherry hardwood floors, bright lights and modern architecture. It'd been a while since he'd talk to Emerald. She'd seemed so out of it as of late, but the heir knew she'd mention it when she was ready.

"Why are we even here?" Wren groaned as she applied her red lipstick. The wicked lady smiled, tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. The black dress she wore hugged her body like a glove. With its mesh sleeves and sweetheart neckline the younger woman looked like something from a noir film. A daring split lined the side of the dress showcasing firm and pale flesh.

"**I'm **here to support Emerald… I don't know why you're here." Diamond snorted glancing out the window. "Emerald hates you."

"Hate's such a strong word, love." Wren drawled, leaning forward to accost his attention.

"Yet it's no less accurate."

"You've been in such a foul mood, Dimande." She kneeled between his legs with a mischievous glint in her maroon eyes. "Can I do something for you?" Indigo eyes were wary as they stared down at the vixen.

He tensed at the feel of her hands massaging his thighs, creeping closer to his crotch.

With a smirk, Wren pushed herself up and caught his lips in a hard kiss. There was nothing sweet or soft about the two of them together. Groaning, the heir grasped her arms before shoving her back onto the other seat.

Laughing at the Prince's response, Wren smiled in the face of his irritation. Opening her purse for a napkin, she tossed the tissue at her lover. "Wipe your mouth or else everyone will know it's me you're fucking."

"I'm sure they already know that." He replied wiping away her lipstick. Wren smiled tightly. Again she popped open her purse rummaging around. Diamond sighed. He already knew what she was searching for as he reached out to still her hand.

"Not tonight, Wren." The strawberry blonde looked up in annoyance before showcasing a sly grin.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were concerned for me."

"But you do know better, don't you." He let go of her hand and went to get out of the car.

He never saw the frown on her face.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Em…"

The sound of his voice made her voice hitch. Taking a deep breath, the blonde refused to face him. She was so angry with him. "I didn't invite you, ya know."

"I know… but I had to show my support for you… somehow." His smile was sad.

"Please… stop. I don't know what you're trying to prove by being here. But you can't make this better for me." She paused. "You know I've never felt so stupid in my entire life."

"Emerald…" He sounded pained.

_Good_. "I trusted you…" She spat ignoring the sound of his approach to stare out over the floor. "And then you just ruined everything… Ruined me. I've wanted so much to hate you for all of this, but I can't!" She could feel his presence directly behind her. Closing her eyes, the blonde wanted so badly to lean into him but refrained.

"I… Y-you don't understand." His hands rested shakily on her shoulders.

"What is there to understand?" She said over her shoulder. "If you didn't… want me… all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to leave like that. To treat me the way you have."

"I couldn't stay with you! Not after I realized how much I'd hurt you. Em, you were covered in bruises and the only thing I could think of was how could I do this to someone I love."

"What?" Hazel eyes blinked in confusion.

"How could I have hurt the one girl that mattered to me?"

"Wait… You thought you'd hurt me?" her voice was soft as she turned to face him.

"I did… and I hate myself so much for it. I'd give anything to take it back, Em! Anything!" Coal eyes were full of remorse and the heir couldn't lay eyes on her.

"Sapphire, you stupid, stupid boy!" She cried throwing herself into him. "Don't you know that I've loved you forever? That I wanted that with you?" Leaning back her arms had locked around his frame as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I thought you regretted it… that it was me. I thought you… Don't you know you could never hurt me like that?" He slowly turned to look at her studying the pleading in her face and the emotion in hazel eyes. "Never."

"Emerald-" Before he could say more, the ash blonde had fused her mouth to his in a kiss that conveyed all her longing, hurt and comfort. Initially, the heir resisted, but moments later he responded with the same desperation. With her eyes screwed shut, Emerald didn't even realize she was crying until she felt Sapphire's hands moving to cradle her face, wiping away the salty droplets.

"I love you…"she murmured against his lips as she slid her hands along his body. "I love you so much."

Breaking away from her mouth, he pressed feather soft kisses to her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and the corner of her mouth. "You don't how much I've wanted to hear you say that."

"Don't leave me like that again," she warned as he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her as close as possible.

"I promise," he rasped sealing the deal with a kiss that made her sigh. There was much to talk about but for now the two enjoyed each other's presence.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

Wren's laugh was a deceptive thing, as was the Wicked Lady herself. Girlish on the edges but iniquitously tempting at its core. A little while after they walked in, people began to notice her for the aspiring actress she was. He felt sorry for the people enamored with her because the real girl was nothing like she seemed. Catching his gaze, Wren winked at him as she continued to regale the people around her.

Slinking away from the small crowd, Diamond casually observed his cousin's display. Emerald had worked hard and it was obvious by the look of the pieces she had showcased. He had no doubt that the ambitious girl would go far. He wondered where she was and if she'd seen his brother.

The bar seemed to be calling his name a thought that left him a bitter smile. An unfortunate habit he picked up in the last six months. Sometimes the younger man wondered what he'd do if he ever saw that familiar flash of blonde hair. Would he approach her? Kiss her? Shake her senseless? Or would he simply ignore her?

With a sigh, he wordlessly hailed the barman leaning on the counter as he requested a glass of lambrusco. Nodding, the man went about the order presenting the white haired customer with a wine glass full of the sparkling red liquid. Inhaling the scent of the

intoxicating drink, Diamond took a sip letting the taste flood his senses.

Pushing himself up, he turned to leave when he saw a disturbing vision.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Serenity?" Her heart froze painfully in her chest as the sound of his voice tickled her ears. Swallowing, Serena turned to lock eyes with the man who haunted her dreams. He looked as she remembered him only tonight he wore all white.

"Diamond…" Her eyes were bright as her heart thundered in her chest. Usagi knew he'd be here but seeing him was something quite different. She held her breath as he took a step towards her, indigo eyes shrouded with disbelief and longing. She felt his fingertips brush her cheek before trailing down to trace her jaw.

Slowly, she exhaled before reaching out to still his hand with her own. "I… missed you." She whispered searching his face for some type of reaction. Her uttered words seemed to break his reverie because his gaze hardened. Before Serena could blink, he tore away from her leaving her in a tizzy.

As Diamond hurried away from the blonde, he found himself hastily unbuttoning his coat as he blindly bumped into others.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

The space in his chest was on fire and the young man feared he'd be consumed by the heat. Why was she here? His jumbled thoughts screamed at him. And why was he running? Bypassing the stairwell that led to the second floor as well as the bathrooms, the heir didn't realize where he was going until he came into contact with the sounds and taste of the night air in an outside courtyard.

Diamond welcomed the chilliness of the night air as he stood with his back to the door and his hands on his hips. He hoped he wouldn't do something he'd come to regret.

Serena reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, but found herself stumbling backwards when Dimande spun around with an irate look in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she could not when he shoved her against the wall before attacking her mouth with his own. The kiss was as punishing as it was frantic. Cerulean eyes widened before she was lost in the intensity of the motion.

Her skin was so soft and all the heir could think was this is what he'd been missing. This was who he wanted to be with.

He pressed his body closer to hers as he felt her fingers drag along his scalp before clinging to his shoulders. The blonde moaned at this eclectic mix of pleasure and pain. How could she have stayed away for this long?

He realized that it didn't matter to him what she'd say as long as she'd have him. A thought that made him wary, pulling him back to himself. What was wrong with him, he wondered as he broke away from her lips. Usagi whined at the loss of contact as a feeling of breathlessness overcame her. She clung to him until he wrenched away from her, uncomfortable with this new discovery about himself.

Serena leaned against the wall as she tried to calm her excited thoughts and feelings. Maybe this would all work out. Finally the heir spoke to her.

"What are you doing here?" He managed with some composure.

"I wanted to talk to you," was her reply.

"About what?" Now he sounded more like his usual self. "I waited for you… and you didn't come. There's not much to discuss."

"That's not how it was," she pleaded. "I wasn't who you thought I was."

"And who did you think I thought you were?" He didn't even sound amused.

Her face flushed. "A woman not afraid to stand up for herself and the way she lived her life. Don't you see?" Her tone was heartfelt as she beseeched the man before her. "I wanted to be with you. I couldn't stop thinking of you. But that didn't mean anything if I couldn't stand up for you."

His gaze softened and Serena felt encouraged. "You made me feel so much stronger than I was and while I loved that about you that wasn't enough for me and it wasn't fair to you. I like that I could stand tall with you, but I needed to be able to stand tall by myself." Gathering her strength she smiled as she stepped up to him, lightly running her fingers down his face. His expression was unreadable as he took hold of her hand. "I want to be with you. I wasn't strong enough then, but I think I am now."

She waited for him to respond and the longer it took the more nervous she became. "Say something... Anything."

"I'm with someone." The heir didn't know what to say so he said what was honest as he let go of her hand.

Was he rejecting her? Obviously, she'd hurt him when she hadn't returned, but his reactions thus far gave her courage. Taking a deep breath, she took another step forward making them a breath a part. "But she's not me…" she whispered.

Diamond wet his lips, "No… she's not."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

After shaking four white capsules into her hand, Karina popped them into her mouth and washed them down with a double shot of tequila. Her head was killing her. Why was she so upset? It wasn't like Diamond was her boyfriend. He was a fool as far as she was concerned. Attractive and rich, yes, but a fool nonetheless.

She'd gone looking for her companion only to find him engrossed with someone else. And not just anyone- his precious Serenity.

She signaled the barkeep for another shot, draining it upon sight. It was only a matter of time before his perfect fucking princess left him hanging again. Maybe she'd take him back… He was pretty good in bed and she'd hate to see such talent go to waste.

Karina frowned. Who was she kidding- She was jealous. Their arrangement never bothered her before, but seeing Diamond with that woman twisted something inside of her. If it were anyone else she wouldn't have felt like a cheap imitation.

She pressed a hand to her temple as her migraine flared. Wincing as her vision began to blur, the strawberry blonde stumbled backwards into something. She was absently aware of someone steadying her, but the pain only seemed to intensify. Now came the voices. They sounded unnatural to her ears with their slow cadence and slurred syllables. Squinting as her vision twisted, she could feel the room turn as an overwhelming wave of nausea came upon her. Shit… Did someone turn on the heater? Clutching at her dress, the troubled actress wanted it off! She couldn't breathe with it on… and the heat! Why was it so hot? What was happening?

Her panic level had skyrocketed as fear saturated what was left of her mind. With a strangled gasp, Karina felt like she was drowning in fire as the world around her faded into black.

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

"Karina Akumara, please."

"Room 261. Fifth room on the right."

The dark haired man smiled as he followed the nurse's instructions to the young girl's room. He'd put this off long enough. When he arrived to the dull dressed room he wasn't surprised to see a well-dressed man in a seat beside the incapacitated girl's bed.

"What're you doing Dimande?"

"Father." The heir did not turn from the pale form of the girl in front of him. Wren had been in a coma for two weeks and the doctors were skeptical about her recovery. Even though he knew of the younger girl's destructive tendencies, he still felt responsible for her condition. A feeling he hadn't been able to shake.

Caleb frowned at the troubled man before him. This had continued long enough. He hated seeing his son in such distress. "You know this isn't your fault. You didn't make her swallow those pills."

"I might as well have. If I hadn't been with Serena Wren would've never saw us together. She'd have never done this."

"Wren had a history and it was only a matter of time before something like this happened." Caleb reasoned. He heard a sigh. "Walk with me?" He asked after a while. "It's not as if she's going anywhere." Indigo eyes turned to regard him reluctantly.

Caleb smirked and moments later the two were casually walking the hospital's grounds. The weather was nice and Diamond had to admit it felt nice to have the sun shining on his skin.

"I don't expect you to understand, but this is my fault…" He spoke after a while.

"Why? Because in a moment of weakness you reached for a woman to help you deal with what you assumed to be rejection from another?"

He stared at his father uncomfortable with his intuition. Caleb grinned. "Diamond… look in my eyes, we have the same eyes. I know whenever my eyes look like that a woman is involved. And that night your eyes said it all."

"I don't have your eyes... " The heir sulked folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes…" The older man stepped in front of his son halting his movements. Tapping the bottom of his chin, confident indigo eyes stared into a mirrored pair with an inversed expression. "You have your grandfather's eyes. The same eyes I happen to have as well." His son's expression brightened just a bit and the two continued their walk. "Your relationship with Karina was bound to end in disaster. But not this kind. Karina already had a problem, you were just an excuse."

"A convenient cause, but a cause either way."

"What about Serena? She seems to care for you deeply."

His mood darkened. "I can't be with her knowing Wren is here because of me."

Caleb frowned. "Dimande, can I tell you a story?"

"Your stories always have a way of turning my life upside down."

He laughed. "Of that they do. There's a reason I've always had trouble approaching you. The younger opened his mouth to speak. "And its not the reason you think."

"Oh?" A light colored brow rose. Eyeing a bench a couple steps ahead, Diamond nodded towards the stop before taking a seat.

His father remained standing as he took a hand through his hair. "Looking at you reminds me of my guilt." He sighed. "Of a chance I never took."

"So it has nothing to do with my mother having an affair with your estranged twin?" The heir was serious despite his sarcastic tone.

"It does, but not for the reason you think. Your mother wasn't the only one guilty of having an affair."

Diamond furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared up at the older version of himself. That meant… "Why didn't you divorce my mother if you didn't love her?"

"That's just it. I still loved your mother, but it was a painful kind of love. An unrequited love."

"Why did you stay with her?"

"Pride, youth... Stupidity." Caleb was thoughtful with in is hindsight. "Mostly stupidity," he smiled. "How would it look for the esteemed Caleb black to divorce his wife because he was incapable of getting her to love him. It would've been bad for both of us."

"I... I don't understand."

"Your mother didn't need anything ruining her success. And your grandfather would've died if such scandal tainted our name." Both men rolled their eyes at Sebastian black's aversion to scandals he ultimately caused. "Besides the woman I fell in-love with was married. Her husband was a wretched creature who didn't deserve her. He used to beat her and threaten to steal her daughter away... but she stayed out of fear and duty."

"I'm sorry…" Diamond was sincere in his apology.

"We understood that about each other. She didn't care that I was an emotional cripple because her husband's emotion always meant pain. I didn't care that she was weak because she'd never have to fear me. Your mother could be cold but she was never cruel the way Cassius was."

_Wait_... "Cassius…. Broussard? Emerald's father?" Caleb nodded as he studied his son's reaction. "You cheated on my mother with her best friend?" Diamond couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. His father looked so unaffected... His mind immediately flashed to Emerald. The hazel eyed girl his father took such a liking to.

A sad smile graced Caleb's lips as he answered the question his son was thinking. "No... she isn't. I always wanted... but maybe that's the only good that came out of it all. I see the way she and Sapphire look at each other when they think no one is watching."

"Father, I don't understand…" And he really didn't. "What's this have to do with me?"

"I was never intimate with Almita. We both cared about your mother too much. Even if she didn't love me I was still her husband and Almita was still her friend. Remember, I didn't know about her affair at the time."

Indigo eyes were beginning to brighten in understanding. Everything was beginning to make so much more sense. His father's fondness for the hazel eyed girl who lived with them and the odd relationship they shared. Caleb had always been a bit of a mystery to him, now it seemed the mystery had been solved. "I don't know what to say."

The older man swallowed. "I always thought that if I had left like I wanted, Almita would still be here and Emerald would still have her mother. Maybe your mother would've married my brother and we'd all be so much happier. When I look at you it makes me think of my inaction to protect her from Cassius' jealousy as well as my own thoughts of 'what if.' It in no way excuses my behavior towards you, but I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Love is a precious thing Diamond and if you love this girl and she loves you, you shouldn't let your pride or guilt, imagined or otherwise, get in the way of that." Caleb took a seat beside him.

"You've always been my son... even when I was told otherwise. The only thing any father ever wants is for his child to be happy." He paused as he locked eyes with the white-haired young man. "Torturing yourself over Karina isn't going to make her better. You deserve to be happy and I'd hate to see you squander it on something you'll regret."

*-*-**BREAK-IT-UP-***-*

When the duo made it back to the room, Diamond was shocked to see a familiar head of blonde hair sitting in his seat across from Wren. He turned to face his father who simply smiled and nodded. Caleb knew his son was capable of securing his own happiness, but sometimes a man needed a push. "Talk to her," he encouraged before leaving.

Diamond stood alone in the doorway watching the other with a soft look in his eyes. He'd always been his own person, but since he'd met Serena everything had changed. Feeling whole paled in comparison to feeling complete. Caleb was right and with that in mind the heir went inside to make things right.

*-*-**Fin**-*-*

* * *

**A/N: YAY! THE END! Every time I read this ending the only thing I can think of is the Catcher Freeman episode of Boondocks when Riley goes, "that ending was hella cliché, Granddad." I will admit that this ending is ridiculously cliché, but it serves its purpose. Plus, I wanted to leave it a little open just in case. **

**Again thank you all so much for your time and patience, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Responses to my previous reviewers:**

**MistressIfDeathSerena: **Thanks for your review! I'm sorry the breakup between her and Darien wasn't as violent as you wanted it to be, but at least she put an end to it, right? Lol.

**Foxlace: **Of course! I love "Casting Pearls," I can't wait for your update! I'm glad my narrating style made easy for you to relate. Its one of the things I struggle with and for someone to say that made me feel really good about it. Thanks!

**LinkTsumaniGirl: **I hope you were still hooked after reading the end! :-D

**Sophiame8: **Thanks for your readership! I loved that you loved it.

**Akatsuki Demon Kiera666: **Awesome! I'm glad you thought so, and I hope you thought same about the rest of it.

**Luna: **I totally appreciate your review and the love. For the most part, I already had everything planned out, but I really did consider something like you had suggested. I scrapped it because I didn't know how to write it or where to go with it.

**Hmmm: **It was hypocritical wasn't it? But that's what happens when you don't know what you want.

**Karrottop: **In Molly's defense she was concerned, but thanks for the comment! I'm glad you read.

**Mian-mian: **Thanks so much! I like her being good. I always feel so bad for . There aren't enough Diamond/Sere up here. Lol. The ones I find are either in Spanish (which is fine, but reading through a translator site is nothing like reading it for yourself or what the author intended) or they just aren't really what I'm looking for. I mean there are some out there but its nothing compared to the more traditional couple of the show. Thanks again, and I hope this 'series finale' was worth your while!

**Rakusa: **Thanks so much for the review! No I haven't read the story you suggested, but I'm definitely interested. Shoot me a link?

**Marie1000: **Thanks so much for the thoughtfulness of your review! I'm glad the more technical parts were to your liking as I was actually really worried about the way I was telling the story because it is long and there is a lot going on. Hopefully the ending didn't make you cringe.


End file.
